My Happy Ending
by queenelsa121
Summary: You all know the story of Eliza Kelly. But what about her best friend Scarlet.We know that she's the sister of the Delancey Brothers but now this is her story. This is her story before the strike, before she met the newsies and Eliza. She meets Romeo years ago and will she let her fear overcome her love or will she defy odds and get the happy ending she deserves.
1. Prologue

"I'll be back soon! I'll see you later Romeo!" Those were the last words I said to him before my fateful end. The last words I said to my love. I would never see him again. That fateful night that ended my life. I was just walking home after I got out of work late. I felt strong hands wrap around my arms and drag me to a nearby alley. A hand covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming. I heard a voice I know too well close in my ear. "Your little friends aren't here to save you." Oscar Delancey. The older brother I left. I bet Oscar and Morris planned this way before.

I can't go into exact detail of what happened next because well my eyes were closed for the majority of the time and I don't want to gross anyone out. But I can say this. I was beaten everywhere and then it happened. I felt a knife go against my neck and I'm not sure if it was Oscar or Morris but one of them slit my neck creating a red smile on my throat. The ground was stained with my blood and now this alley will be stained with a dark incident.

This definitely made it to the papes and of course you can guess what happened to my brothers. They got their butts landed into a penitentiary at least there's some justice in the world. But you ask why would they do this? They're my older brothers. Why would they kill their only sister? Well for you to know the answers I have to go back. Much back. Back to a time before I came into the newsies lives. Before I even met Eliza. This dates back years ago.

I was born Scarlet Grace Delancey. I was named for my bright, vibrant, red hair. My life went downhill the moment my mother and father abandoned me and my two older brothers. We were left with our Uncle Weisel with nothing but ourselves. But after our parents abandoned us Oscar and Morris turned into monsters. They treated me as if I were nothing more than a maid. In fact they turned me into a maid. I had to cook and clean and do all sorts of things that maids had to do. I was the Cinderella in their life and I'm afraid there's not gonna be a fairy godmother who will conjure up a carriage and beautiful dress and help me meet my Prince Charming.

But what I want most of all is a friend. I'm just begging just one. All I want in my life is a friend. Because as you know with my older brothers being Oscar and Morris Delancey I live boring the infamous last name. Almost everyone is scared of my brothers and because I'm a Delancey too people have to be scared of me as well. I try to explain I'm not one of them but they don't listen all they do is beg that I don't beat them up and they would run away from me.

This is why sometimes I hate living with my brothers and I hate sharing this last name. If I could run away and start a new life with a new family. I would but life refuses to be nice and easy with me. For once just once I want someone to talk to and look at me the same way I'll look at them. I want people to understand that I'm nothing like my brothers. I keep telling my brothers to try to lay off on the beating and soaking because of what it's affecting me but what they always tell me is

" _You're a Delancey. And a Delancey doesn't need anyone but themselves."_

They may enjoy living off that phrase but I don't. I rather enjoy being with people who will take me just the way I am. And I'm tired of living under their rules. I'm tired of cleaning up after their messes and cooking their meals. Not only do I want a friend but I want my days to myself. I never get one day to myself. And if I do then my brothers fill me in with lessons on how to be a true Delancey. They try to make myself something I'm not. A monster. They teach me how to beat people up and to spread fear because they say with fear comes respect. If I want to be taught with lessons then I rather go to school where they'll teach me the lessons I'll need.

School. I long to go to school. I do anything to get myself a proper education but my brothers say it's not right for a woman to be educated because they'll start thinking of radical and weird ideas and have the right to vote and all. But I want that to happen. I want all the things that women aren't allowed to have. So my life right now is really not the life of the party but this is the beginning. This is only the intro to my life and how I'm living it right now. What I'm gonna tell you next is gonna be a real story.

I describe my life as a fairy tale. My story is filled with love, adventure, secrets, dangers, and it has a lot of hurt and sorrow. This story is basically my journey to a happy ending but this journey will be arduous and painful. Like with most journeys I have to face obstacles.


	2. Chapter 1

"Scarlet! Scarlet! Get up!" I dread waking up every morning because every morning I would have to wake up and make breakfast for my brothers and my uncle. My brothers wouldn't quit banging on my door until I had to yell back that I'm getting up now. If they're so hungry why don't they make themselves breakfast. I put on my deli uniform and ran right down to the kitchen. My brothers were complaining that I was gonna make them late. They got stop complaining at least they're getting their food. As soon as I set the eggs down on each of their plates I took my food to the corner of the living room.

Since they look at me as a maid I wasn't allowed to eat with them or in worse cases if I did a terrible job cleaning around the house then I wouldn't be allowed to eat until they were done eating and I was only allowed to eat the scraps of food they left behind. I peeked out the window and groaned to myself when I saw it started to rain. This is gonna put a kink in my day because if it rains and I have to go out then I'm not allowed to take an umbrella with me. Oscar made it clear on days it rains. "Take the umbrella and you're dead." so I come to Jacobi soaking wet.

I forget about my breakfast and just head for the door. "Come back early the house must be clean and spotless by the time we come back." said Oscar. "I can't. I get off work at 5. If I leave I'm gonna get fired. And by the time I come back I'll be too tired to even clean the house. Besides I did a good job yesterday there's no need to clean it again." I felt a hard, throbbing pain on the back of my head. I looked down as I started rubbing my head. It was a plate. I'm gonna guess Morris threw it at me. Oscar always lets Morris physically hurt me.

I fall back into submission as usual. "I'll be back as soon as possible." As soon as Morris opened his mouth to get me to make his breakfast again I walked out into the pouring rain and shut the door. I yelled out in stress and started to stomp the ground. I shiver and shake as I walk out in the pouring rain. People looked at me weird and gave me odd glances. At least they have an umbrella and maybe love. The two things I don't have in life. Once again I walk into Jacobi's deli soaking wet. It's a good thing it's only morning the place is always empty during the morning but when it gets close to the afternoon it gets a little busy. The deli would be busy with newsies. This is basically their meeting place after selling papes on the street.

"You are soaking wet… Again. What's your problem? Do you not have an umbrella?" asked Josephine. Remember what I said about me not having friends, correction I have a friend. One friend. She works with me at the diner she was the only person that can't be affected by my brothers. She told me she's too strong for them that she has no reason to be afraid of them. I'm grateful for at least getting one friend. "Don't tell me. Your brothers threatened to kill you if you take an umbrella." she said. "You read my mind." I said looking for a place to wring out my hair and uniform. "You've got to learn to stand up to them. You're a beautiful young woman and you need to stand your ground and say 'This is me and I will no longer take orders from you!' and then move out of your house. You could move in with me."

Josephine always offered me to move in with her. I would love to live with her but if I did then imagine what my brothers would do to us. I can't endanger someone else's life because of me. "I can't just leave them because if they do this to me when they're in a good mood then imagine what they will do to me if they got mad at me which has happened on a few occasions but just imagine." Josephine just sorrowfully nodded her head at me and gave me a towel. I started to wipe my face off as Josephine started lecturing me once more. "Whenever I look at you I see a flower bud in you but sadly you haven't blossomed yet. You have to face that there'll be a time where you need to accept your true self and bloom."

Jacobi walked in on us and he sent me to the back to dry off. He always scolds me for coming in wet. If only he could understood what I was going through with my brother. As soon as I dried off the rain slowly halted and newsies were out on the streets and coming in the deli. I never really got to know them although Josephine does. She's really good friends with the newsies. I've just been too shy to be around them. I started wiping down the counter and one newsie caught my eye and my heart.

"Hey beautiful what can I get that's not on the menu?" I looked up frustrated for the guy flirting at me but when I looked up I saw a handsome newsie with black hair and amber eyes. My frustration melted away and in it replaced a new kind of feeling. A kind of feeling I never felt before. Love and bliss. I was falling in love. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize the newsie trying to break me out of my trance. "Sorry… Sorry I kind of had a rough morning but I don't know seems like you can get anything these days." I wanted to tell him my name but I was so nervous. I was scared that I was gonna mess it up.

"I'm Romeo and you are?" He asked. What should I do? How should I say my name? I want to make a good impression on him but I'm so nervous and shy and out of nowhere I just said it. "Scarlet. Just Scarlet." I smiled. "I can see why you were named Scarlet. You're beautiful fiery red hair." I just gasped he knew the reason behind why I was named and he gave me a compliment on top of that.

"Well I can see why you're named Romeo because you really know how to make a girl's day." We started laughing at our own remarks. "You know I have to come here more often because I don't want to miss out on another golden opportunity to speak to you again. Would tomorrow be ok for you?" He's asking me out. Nobody's asked me out before. What do I do? Think girl think! I mean I should say something. "I would love to see you again tomorrow that is… In here."

"It's a date then. Catch you later beautiful." he said as he winked at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt something that wasn't there before. Josephine couldn't contain her excitement. She ran over to me and dragged me to the kitchen. "I can't believe you and Romeo have a date… Tomorrow!" she said. "It's not a date we're just spending some time together." I said. "That sounds like a date to me. You need to let Jacobi give you the day off tomorrow. You need a dress, fix up your hair… I could do your makeup!"

"Don't get excited. I can't risk getting fired this is the only job I have left that and my brothers work me out with the endless chores around the house. I'm only gonna get to know him and he's gonna get to know me for about 5 minutes or under." I said. Josephine shook her head at me again. "Like I told you you're a flower bud waiting to bloom and your moment is coming for you to finally blossom but you gotta let that moment in you." Maybe she was right. Maybe after all these years of suffering and torment I do need to start taking charge of my life. And it starts with the newsie named Romeo. He's coincidently named after one of my favorite romantic characters from my favorite book. Romeo and Juliet.

Maybe this will be like Romeo and Juliet and maybe this is the part where we meet and our eyes gaze at each other and just know that we were meant to be. I am such a fanatic for all those romances and love at first sight concepts. Except maybe this time there's no need for Romeo and Juliet to take their life because this Juliet is going to cherish Romeo all throughout her life with no interference from her family. I'm finally starting to get some hope that I could be on the road to my happy ending.


	3. Chapter 2

When I came back home I was greeted with a ton of work to do starting with cleaning the dishes. My brothers never care to at least help me out with the house chores but then again I'm the Cinderella of the family. I couldn't stop thinking of Romeo. Just everything about him invites me in. His voice, his face, even his cute little humour. But then I thought this is dangerous for me and him. I can't fall in love with him. He's a newsie and I'm a Delancey. They don't mix together. And if my brothers find out I've fallen in love with a newsie they'll kill him.

But Romeo and Juliet came from two different families and their love triumphed… Well sort of. I took a break from my chores for a little while to read my favorite part from Romeo and Juliet. It's one of the only three books I have in my bookcase. I visit the library a lot and they give me some books that I would like. Romeo and Juliet is the most read book I have in my collection. I just love the scene where they talk in the balcony and swear their love to each other and promise to marry each other and be together forever. I look on the left of my room and I see a balcony in my room too. I close the book and go straight to my balcony and I was hit with a warm breeze in my face.

It's not really much of a view but I always admire looking at the sky and watching the sunset and see how the sun paints the sky. I let my hair down and watch my hair dance in the breeze. This is where I swear to myself. I swear that no matter what I will let my love for Romeo blossom. I will get my happy ending. I was jolted awake back to reality when I heard someone enter my room. "What are you doing?" asked Oscar. "Just dreaming." I said smiling to myself. Oscar stepped really close to me and shouted in my ear. "Then wake up!" I covered my left ear and evaded Oscar. "Are your chores done?" I was afraid he'd ask this.

"Well…" I said bringing my copy of Romeo and Juliet closer to me. "Reading again I see. Reading, daydreaming, what next love? How's a girl like you supposed to fit in with society? Don't you know you're just a little, frail girl that's supposed to take care of all the things in the house and the children. Just a woman getting ideas and fighting for their rights is not the path for you. Do you understand?" I nodded a sad yes to him clutching my copy of Romeo and Juliet. "Good girl." he said stroking my head. "But still you have so much beauty and obedience in you. I'll make sure to find a good man for you." The definition of good for my brothers is pairing me up with one of their pals.

One of their other sick pals that's most likely gonna abuse me and make my life more miserable. I lied down on my bed groaning of stress. I flipped through the pages to see the page where Romeo and Juliet meet on the balcony. I dogeared one page near that scene and it was a depiction of the balcony scene I look at that picture everyday and imagine myself being Juliet and having a Romeo to swear his love to me and soon that will be me. I just need the right image and the right words to say. But mostly the right image because I mainly wear my deli uniform all the time.

I heard the bells ringing to get back to my chores and it was back with the ironing, scrubbing, washing, and cooking. I was scrubbing the floor of Morris's room. I felt a light slap on my butt and I turn around shocked. "You missed a spot." And we have my brother Morris always making things harder for me. I scooted in closer to a tight spot almost able to squeeze in. I'm not sure where Morris gets the idea for this. Was it for fun or was it out of impatience? He picked up the bucket of water and poured the whole thing on me. I was soaking wet again. "That was for misbehaving this morning." He dropped the bucket on top of my head and just resumed cleaning up the floor after taking the bucket off my head.

I know tonight I won't be eating dinner until my brothers are done eating. I didn't even bother to ask. I just sat in the corner of the living room waiting for my brothers to be done eating. I look out the window near the door and notice the sun was starting to set. I decide to take a little stroll by myself. I start running and let my tears flow. I didn't bother to dry off my tears. I'm still wet and I'm still miserable. I run all the way to Central Park where I bumped into the very person I wanted to be with.

Romeo. "Whoa why are you all wet? What happened?" I started wiping off my tears and started to tell Romeo my story even if that meant telling him that I'm the Delancey's sister. "Well… That's a story. Even if you are the Delancey's sister I still wouldn't have ran away from you. You're nothing like them." I was shocked to hear this from him. "Really? Are you sure? Because a lot of the friends I make all turn their back on me once they hear I'm Oscar and Morris's little sister." I said. I have to make sure because if this is gonna work out with Romeo then I have to be honest with him.

"I'm certain I even saw it in your eyes when I met you at the deli. You're too nice and innocent and not to mention beautiful to even act like a Delancey… Do you want to hang out over at the lodging house I'm sure the boys would love you of course I would have to keep the secret of you being a Delancey but-" I stopped him right there. "It's alright I was just walking to cool myself off." Romeo slowly put his hand on my cheek wiping off a stray tear I didn't know was there. I wanted that moment to last forever but sadly it couldn't. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." As soon as he started to walk away I realized my one and only chance of love is escaping.

"Wait! If you want the day after tomorrow is my day off I have nothing to do then and I care less then cleaning the house and I… Well it's hard to explain but… I really like you and I really want to be with you tomorrow." I can't believe I said it. I said it to him straight. What am I thinking? I didn't even think about what I would say if he says no. "That would be… Amazing." Inside of me I was cheering and jumping up and down, doing spins and somersaults. I can't believe he said yes. "That's great I'll meet you by the deli at around like 2 in the afternoon." My brothers will be out of the house by then and won't be home till late so if I time myself correctly then I can get back to the house and still finish my chores without raising suspicions.

"That'd be wonderful I'll see you then." As I waved in him I felt something stirring in me. I felt happy and I never felt happiness like this in my life. Is this what it feels like? Is this what being in love feels like? I can't believe Romeo makes me feel so happy and that makes me want to be with him more. I think to myself not today will I let my brothers ruin my one and only chance at happiness and love. I will not let them take advantage of me any longer because this Cinderella is about to get her happy ending. I go back home not even feeling the slightest bit of hunger and head straight to my room after cleaning the dishes of course I open up Romeo and Juliet to the balcony scene and just stared at the picture of Romeo and Juliet on the balcony professing their love for each other. I flipped the pages back to reveal the party scene. Where they first met.

" _O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows  
The measure done, I'll watch her place stand  
And touching hers, make blessed my rude hand  
Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

I know I saw true beauty till this night. My heart never loved because in my life there was no one for me to love and there was no one that loved me back. But now I believe God has answered my prayers. God has given me a boy that I love and who will hopefully love me back.


	4. Chapter 3

As soon as I got back home I thought of my look. The only thing I had was my nightgown and my deli uniform. I can't keep wearing my uniform all the time. Until I thought of something. We have an old sewing machine that my brothers threw down in the basement. I also believe I have some fabrics down there also. I went down the basement with only a lantern and was more than happy to see the sewing machine still there. Looking and feeling the sewing machine made me remember the good times I had with my mother and father. Even though they abandoned us they're still my parents. Somehow I can always find the love and happiness in our family I guess that's why I'm my mother's bundle of sunshine.

Even she called me sunshine. I remember coming back to my parent's house after they abandoned us to bring back some of my old stuff. I even took some white lace fabric that my mother would use to make my dresses. I took up sewing because of my mom. I feel like when I sew her memory lives on. How is it that I was the only one that saw my parents abandoning my brothers and I as a form of protection. They didn't leave us just because they couldn't take care of us I always thought there was more to that. That maybe something bad happened to them and it would affect us and they didn't want us to be hurt by the bad and so by leaving us with our uncle they were trying to protect us and disappeared off the face of the earth.

I started to sew a white lace dress for my "date" with Romeo. What other words should I call it? I was right my mother's memory did live on when I sew. I was gonna recreate a white lace dress that my mother would always make for me. While I was my mother's bundle of sunshine I was my father's princess to him and my mother wanted to make dresses that was worthy for a princess like me. I didn't think my dress that I made would become a success but it was. It looks just exactly like the ones I used to wear except more bigger. I guess I inherited the sewing talent from my mother. Mother's dream was to open up a dress shop where she would craft some of the most finest dresses.

That was also gonna be my dream but my dreams were put on hold when my brothers took control of my life and destroyed almost everything that was precious to me. The next morning my attitude changed. Somehow I was more livelier and cheerier than most days. I actually wanted to make breakfast and clean the house for my brothers. I wanted to go to work. I guess when I met Romeo my attitude improved greatly. I'm not sure what he did but whatever he did worked. I guess that's what happiness and being in love does to you. My brothers whispered about my odd behavior but I didn't care. I was in love and that was all that mattered. This also made me get a bright outlook on me making new friends.

I walked out the door looking at the bright sky. One of the reasons why I like the rain is because it washes everything away from yesterday and transforms the next day to be more better and brighter. As I walked to work admiring the bright sun and the blue sky I felt something stirring inside of me again.

" _There's been a change in me_

 _A kind of moving on_

 _Though what I used to be_

 _I still depend upon_

 _For now I realize_

 _That good can come from bad_

 _That may not make me wise_

 _But oh it makes me glad."_

I felt this change again from yesterday. I felt the scared little girl who was treated no more than just to be a maid transform into a princess. I guess I am Cinderella. All the dreams I dreamt of a handsome and daring prince that would come and swoop me off my feet and take me to his caste where we would live happily ever after. I know now those kinds of dreams can come true. I have met my prince and he's here to take me away from my misery. I can't believe I abandoned those dreams before thinking that the world's too cruel for a girl like me.

" _And I… I never thought I'd leave behind_

 _My childhood dreams_

 _But I don't mind_

 _For now I love the world I see_

 _No change of heart a change in me."_

I admired everything I walked past. I said hello in a happy tone to everyone and saw the smiles on people's faces when I said hello. I spread positivity wherever I went. This transformation is real. I know now that the fairy tales are real.

" _For in my dark despair_

 _I've slowly understood_

 _My perfect world out there_

 _Had disappeared for good_

 _But in it's place I feel_

 _A truer life begin_

 _And it's so good and real_

 _It must come from within_

 _And I… I never thought I'd leave behind_

 _My childhood dreams but I don't mind_

 _I'm where and who I want to be_

 _No change of heart_

 _A change in me_

 _No change of heart_

 _A change in me."_

Before I walked into the deli I looked at my ponytail on the side and decided for a new hairstyle. I decided to let my hair down. All of the customers that walked in noticed my hair down and these are just the customers that usually come in during lunch and breakfast hour. They complimented me on my new look and they told me it makes me look different. That was the look I was trying to go for. Different. "Ok either your fairy godmother has come to grant your wishes or you're just acting like this for a change in your life." Josephine noticed my strange behavior too.

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy today. The most greatest thing happened to me yesterday. It was so great it overpowered the misery that my brothers caused me." Josephine begged me to tell her what happened even she grabbed my apron. "Ok! Ok! I'll tell you. I'm in love." I said. "A-ha! I knew it! Who is it? Is he someone that goes to the deli all the time? I bet he's so nice." Josephine was always into the lovey dovey relationships. She was the one who recommended Romeo and Juliet to me. "He was a newsie that I met yesterday in the deli. I'm supposed to be hanging out with him tomorrow. His name is Romeo." Josephine had this look of shock in her face.

"Romeo? He'll flirt with any girl that just looks pretty. Hence why they call him Romeo. And if your brothers find out you're in love with a newsie then they're gonna kill him." Josephine was also the one that looked out for my safety. "I know this is risky but he's the only one that makes me happy and he promised me that we would meet again tomorrow. I believe this relationship can make it through. Just please you're my only friend and the only person I can trust just please keep this a secret between us." Josephine hesitated on this. "Please." I said grabbing her hands.

"Alright I won't tell anyone." I know I'm putting her in risk because my brothers will eventually find out that I'm in love with a newsie and they'll probably threaten me and him but some risks will have to be made and in cases like this a lot of risks will be made especially for love. Love is dangerous. People will die for their loved one. People will do everyone to keep their love by their side. It's like Romeo and Juliet. Not only do I consider it one of the most beautiful love stories ever told I also consider it one of the most dangerous love stories ever told. I guess I'm gonna have to take a bite into this danger.

 **Song used: A Change In Me from the broadway version of Beauty and the Beast**


	5. Chapter 4

It felt like stepping into my childhood when I put on the dress I made last night. I felt just like a little girl again. I tied a little pink bow in my hair. One of the mementos I kept with me all my life. My little pink bow. I've worn it when I was a little girl and I've worn it growing up but I stopped wearing it when the time came for me to face the real world. But I felt like there was one thing missing and I knew what that was. I unlocked the bottom drawer in my desk and took out a small necklace box. My mother's necklace. She gave it to me in the same box before she left us. She wanted me to have a little part of her wherever I went. I wanted to wear it all the time just like how mother did but I never found the time to start wearing it. And I didn't want my brothers to ruin it. This is my favorite memory of mother and I don't want them to get in the way of my memories.

She said together. She always told me we're always together. Now she'll always be. Speaking of which the more I think about mother and father the more I want to find out what happened to them and why they left us. I know they loved us. There has to be more in why they left us. "Scarlet are you alright?" I hated Oscar for knocking in on a moment like this. I just wish he and Morris would leave already. They always take this time to meet up with some of their so called "buddies" and go to either a bar or a brothel. Either way they're gonna be drinking and harassing poor young girls.

"Yeah I'm alright. I'm just preparing." I didn't have any good excuse to say. I mean they have to understand. Most of my cleaning supplies are in the closet of my room and all I just do everyday is clean the house. "We'll be home late most likely. So if we come home drunk then just let us sleep on the couch." The usual drill. They come home drunk and all I have to do is lay them on the couch and let them sleep there for the rest of the night. This is why I love it when Oscar and Morris get drunk they don't know what they're doing or saying and won't remember it at all when they wake up the next morning and it gives me a break from cooking for them. Wiesel doesn't really care about them that much when it's late at night. He knows they can look out for themselves.

I waited for the footsteps and the door to close. Once I heard all that I peeked out at the window and waited a couple minutes for them to leave the area of the house once I felt like it was safe I walked out the house as a new woman to me. I walked to Jacobi's only to be greeted with a surprised face from Romeo. It was like he was frozen in time. He couldn't say anything. He was stumbling on words. "Scarlet you… You look… You look… Great… No you don't look great you look pretty… No not pretty you look beautiful." I put my finger to his lips to shush him. "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of when I let my inner beauty shine." I said. "May I?" Romeo offered his arm to me and I took it and he pulled me in closer.

We were walking a long distance until we stopped at our location. The lodging house. I attempted to run away but Romeo stopped me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I can't go in here. I'm Scarlet Delancey they probably must know about me and I don't want to cause trouble." I said trying to run away. "It's ok. I talked it over with the boys and they're fine with it. I told them the whole story. I know it seems wrong spilling your private life to them but I feel like this is the only way they'll really understand they gotta know that being beat up by the Delanceys is bad but imagine living with them forced to do everything they tell you to do. Besides I really like you I don't want them scaring you off."

My heart just soared when he said that. He's trying to protect me and he said he really likes me. He does have feelings for me. "I'm ready." When I stepped into the lodging house I felt a different atmosphere from this place. I felt a sense of warmth and comfort just like my old home when I was living back with mother and father. All the boys stopped what they were doing and just stared at me. Now I'm ok with one boy looking at me but like a thousand of them the attention is too much for me. One came up to me and I was just so nervous. He looked so menacing he must be the leader.

He just stared at me scanning me from up and down. "Romeo when I heard you finally got yourself a girl I didn't take you for serious but now looking at her I believe you now." All the newsies in the room started cheering. I let out a breath of relief. I know now that I'm gonna be welcome here. I'm gonna be welcome within the newsies. "Jack Kelly."

"Scarlet Delancey. Although I'm nothing like my brothers I promise." I said shaking his hand. "Yeah I know Romeo told me. And I believe him and you. Wow what a dress! Where did you get that?" he said. "I made it. It's kind of a replica of a dress what I would wear when I was a little girl. I always wore a white dress when I was little girl. It made me feel so graceful like a swan." Jack was stunned about what I said. "Really you're just like my sister." He had a sister. I never knew he had a sister. "You have a sister?" I asked. "Yeah but… Well…" I can see this topic is really painful for him. "If you don't want to talk about it then I understand. Somethings in our past are meant to be left alone." I said. "Thank you for understanding. It's not you it's just me I'm sorry I have to be alone." Jack just left the room and it was silent again.

"So what was that all about? Was it me? Was it something I said." I started freaking out I didn't want to make a bad impression on myself. "It's not you Jack's just been through a lot of stuff in the past. I'll explain it to you when we get in private." We arrived at a humongous room. It was nothing but a storage room well kind of if you can count the bed that's in it. "This is basically our storage room. We didn't do any cleaning up around here since we were always too busy so we just stuffed a lot of old things here." Clearly. My Cinderella instinct is starting to peak up inside of me now.

"But this is basically my room when I want to escape from all my troubles. Basically the room I go to a lot like everyday." I know how he feels. The only place I go to escape my troubles is just my tiny closet. "About Jack the reason he couldn't say anything about his sister was because back then before he came to us he lived in the refuge with his sister." I heard about the refuge. I know better than to judge a book by it's cover. It may look and sound like a nice place but when you go in depth then it's nothing like a safe haven like Snyder promised it would be. I knew it can't be a safe haven because I see children being picked up from the streets and crying in the carriage. I even heard some kids have tried to run away from the refuge some have been successful but a lot of them have failed.

"They were trying to escape together but something happened and he left her behind. He keeps coming back to the refuge bringing food and clothing for the boys in there but mainly to try to get his sister out of there. They keep tell him she's dead but he won't believe it. It's been going on for years."

"Do you think she's dead?" I asked. "I don't think so it seems like anyone will believe anything if you're in the refuge that is. But anyway what about you? I want to know more about you." asked Romeo. "Well I told you all the life story that day before but if you want the details then I guess it all starts out with me and my mother by the lake. She always would take me there and we would lie around under a huge tree and just lie there and cuddle together. I remember her rose perfume and I would always love to hug and cuddle with her and end up smelling like her rose perfume. And my father had a warm and huge heart. He refused to let anyone hurt me even if it means confronting my brothers. I was his little princess. He would always pretend he was my knight in shining armor and save me. My parents both gave me and my brothers equal love for each other and it was one big happy family. Then it all ended when my parents woke me up in the middle of night and told me to pack up all my things. They dropped us off at Uncle Wiesel's place and said that he'll be taking care of us from now on. They didn't give us any explanation. They just said it was for our own good and protection but I knew when I looked them in the eyes that they really didn't want to leave us. I knew that they loved us and I know they still do wherever they are and it just sort of bugs me that I don't know the reason why they left us."

"Well at least you got good folks I didn't have folks like yours. My story is the same as yours except they left me because they thought I was worthless. When I was born they looked at me as if I was nothing and so they just left me at the entrance of the orphanage and just ran away. The orphanage wasn't bad but everytime I get adopted I'm brought right back when they find out I'm not what they expect me to be. So I ran away from the orphanage and became a newsie trying to support only myself. Jack found me and gave me the family I wanted so badly but I wanted more. I desperately wanted love so badly. That's why I started flirting with girls because maybe if I get one girl to notice me for who I really am then I can feel complete."

I thought I went through a hard life but I know it's not all about me. I've been only thinking about myself and thinking about the hard life I've been living. There are kids like me that go through what I go through or maybe even worse. Now I just feel so terrible for only thinking of myself. "You flirted with girls. You did everything just so you would feel loved." I said realizing there's more to Romeo than what he's called or how he's viewed. "It was still never enough those girls would never understand me. But you… You… You're different. I noticed it the first time I met you. You not like other girls felt attracted to me the first time we laid eyes on each other. You never regarded me or looked at me as just a homeless kid living on the streets barely trying to support himself. And I've heard the rumors about people running away from you because of your brothers but I would never run away from you. I would never leave you. I want to stay by you even if it takes a soaking from Oscar and Morris."

My heart soared again. He's willing to sacrifice everything just to be with me. He's willing to even go through the toughest of dangers just to be with me. Wow this love is complicated. I can't let our love be this way forever even Romeo and Juliet had an idea of running away just to get away but I don't think it'll be easy as they say and out of nowhere and by surprise he kissed me. He gently turned my face towards him and trapped my face with both his hands and kissed me on the lips. The first time I ever been kissed by a boy. We paused after our first kiss and we kissed again and again and again. "Our first kiss. They say the first kiss will feel like a rush of energy fled out of you." I softly said as we kneeled our faces together.


	6. Chapter 5

Romeo introduced me to the rest of the newsies. Race, Finch, Albert, Crutchie, Specs, Elmer, and everyone. I loved everyone. I won so many card games against Race too I guess I got some of the skill from my father after all he did teach me some card game techniques. Finch taught me to use a slingshot, and in the end we danced the night away. "Everybody everybody I have an announcement." The crowd hushed and it was silent once again. "I would like to inform you that I have already found my love and I will no longer be flirting with anymore girls because my love is right here by me." said Romeo as he smiled at me. "You would never have to feel so lonely ever again." I finished off his announcement with a bang. I gave him a kiss on the lips and the crowd went wild. The newsies just freaked out they were clapping and cheering.

As Romeo walked me home I wondered if the newsies faced so much hardships in their past how are they still going on happy knowing that what life gives them will only make them struggle. "I don't get it. How are you guys so happy all the time? Wasn't there ever a time where you guys lost hope and wanted to give up? How did you guys do it?" I asked. "We just let our past go. The only thing that slows us down is living in the past and what we do is just live in the now while we prepare for the future and we hope that our future is happy and positive and that's what keeps us going. Hope. And if even one of us does feel like giving up then we support them and keep reminding them that there are good things in life than the bad." There was only a distance that Romeo could walk to. He walks any more then he'll be seen by my brothers.

"I guess it's my cue to leave. I'll see you tomorrow." Just before I left Romeo stopped me and gave me a quick kiss. "It's a good night kiss and a reminder that I'll always love you." I couldn't say anything except smile and walk off. When I got home it was just as I expected my brothers are on the couch drunk and wasted. I wonder when they came home. I tiptoed past the living room and up to my room so I won't wake them up besides I just had the best day of my life and I don't want it to go down the drain by working and cleaning up my brother's messes. I read through Romeo and Juliet for like the thousandth time. I really need to start reading more books. I try to find a clue in this book that can help my love flow more smoothly. I can't do it with my brothers in the way and when they find out that I'm in love with the newsies something bad will happen.

But there's nothing until I realized it's embedded in the story. Romeo and Juliet hoped they would be together forever and that was what drove them to take such drastic measures. Hope was what drove them to keep on going no matter how bad things gets or no matter how many people tell them it won't work. Their parents may have tried to keep them away but hope and love knows no boundaries. Romeo is right hope is the one thing that helps a person continue on with their life. That one thing I've been missing in my life.

I set the book aside and walked towards the balcony taking off my ribbon and feeling my hair blow in the cool breeze as I open up the window. I have to start hoping for good things to happen then expect the bad thing to always happen.

" _How in the midst of all this sorrow_

 _Can so much hope and love endure_

 _I was innocent and certain_

 _Now I'm wiser but unsure_

 _I can't go back into my childhood_

 _One that my father made secure_

 _I can feel a change in me_

 _I'm stronger now, but still not free"_

I don't know how my love will last but I want this one to last forever and ever. Not to mention this is the only love I'll be ever cherishing for a long time. I have to make sure my brothers stay out of it as much as possible even if it means taking drastic measures.

The sun shone bright in my window and I could feel the cool breeze on my face. I left the window open so I can feel like I have more freedom in my life. I got into my uniform and when I got down to make breakfast I saw that my brothers are still sleeping in the living room the best thing I can do is just leave them there and just leave breakfast out for them. It was really peaceful just cooking without having my brothers breathing down my neck. These are the moments I love when my brothers are too tired to boss me around I could eat what I want and do what I want until they woke up.

I gave them one last look and nodded to myself before I left the house. I thought to myself what a waste these guys are. This morning was different from the rest of my mornings not just because my brothers were oversleeping but I did something extreme. While I was on my way to Jacobi's I saw a poor little kid being dragged by Snyder to the refuge. He just pushed him into the carriage and shut the door. I can hear the kid screaming and crying. I know it's none of my business but this isn't right no kid deserves to live a life enclosed with boundaries. I picked up a small pebble and hid behind a couple of stands. I threw it as hard as I can and when Snyder turned around when I hit him I shrunk back down.

I peeked in slightly and saw Snyder going the opposite direction. That was my time. His negligence. I ran as fast as I can towards the carriage and unlocked the door and let the kid go. He was still crying when he was running away I don't blame him if he's so scared. And just in case Snyder gets any idea of chasing down this kid I snuck under the carriage and crawled over to the space where the carriage and the horses are tacked together. I removed the nail between them and ran as fast as I can. I couldn't believe I did that. Word of this is gonna spread quickly that a mystery person freed a kid on it's way to the refuge.

I was right during work everyone kept talking about the mystery saviour who rescued the kid. I couldn't do my work properly I was shaking and whenever someone got my attention I would tense up as if I was in trouble. "Scarlet." I felt Josephine lightly shake me. "I didn't do it… Oh it's you sorry I was having a nervous moment." I said. "Your brothers hit you again?" asked Josephine as she started to check me for any injuries. "No it's not that… It's complicated." i took her to the back room to tell her about what I did this morning.

"Are you crazy? You know what will happen to you if Snyder finds you I won't let them put you in the refuge." she said. "Snyder didn't see me I ran right after that. Just please you can't tell anyone because if my brother finds out what I did then they're gonna kill me." I made her promise on her life that she wouldn't tell. A promise is a weird thing to me because promises are made to be kept and they're made to be broken. But mainly they're made to be kept and never broken it's like a sign of love and trust to me. But there are also those people out there that loves to break promises I'm gonna learn this lesson the hard way in the future.

After my shift ended I headed over to the library to update on my reading. If I'm to get my love with Romeo right then I'm gonna need to read a lot of books than the fairy tales and Romeo and Juliet. The only thing I picked up was a copy of Pride and Prejudice I immediately started reading right as soon as I got home. I didn't even care about doing my chores. "Scarlet!" Oscar was yelling for me and I could hear him walking to my room. I hid my book inside my bed and just straightened out my dress and just sat on my bed playing with my hair pretending that I wasn't doing anything.

"Scarlet!" He entered my room examining me. "I just wanted to say thank you for making breakfast while we were asleep this morning." Oscar saying thank you now that's a first. "I've noticed something about you. Ever since yesterday you've changed. Now I'm ok with that but now I realize there will be a time that you'll have to leave us and I'm ok with that too so that's why Morris and I made this decision for you." Oh no they made a decision for me every time they make decisions for me it always ends up in a disaster.

"We've decided that you need someone to care for you when we're not around. So Everett will be your love." This hit me hard. How can they do this to me again? I told them if I want to marry or if I want to fall in love than I want to do out of pure love not just because I have to do it. I can't tell them what's on my mind they'll kill me and strip me of my rights. "Oh… Everett he sounds nice." I nervously said. "We talked last night and he said he's happy to have your hand in marriage." This is really bad I can't marry this guy I hardly know him and he hardly knows me I bet he just wants to marry me so he won't have to do the work around the house. I'm already Cinderella for my brothers I can't be Cinderella for some guy I don't know.

"Listen you're only a girl and a girl like you needs a good man to take care of you in this life. You'll like him I promise you." As soon as Oscar left the room I grumbled into my pillow. Am I gonna live my life always following orders? I can't live my life like this. I have to break free at one point. One point in my life I'm gonna live my life my way with no one telling me what to do. And now I'm having the Juliet Capulet issue now. I'm forced to be with a guy and most likely marry some guy I don't know. Ok maybe know because he's one of my brother's friends but that doesn't matter. I don't love him. I love Romeo. But I don't care I'm still gonna love Romeo no matter what and I know for a fact I'm not gonna marry Everett.


	7. Chapter 6

I tried to take my mind off my forced marriage and a whole lot of other things concerning my brothers controlling my life but the good thing is they're starting to ease off on my chores. But now I just keep going back to the lake and reading by the big tree I used to lie down on. I hugged the book to my chest when I read the part where Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet are engaged. I imagine myself walking down a beautiful pathway and Romeo would propose to me and we would live our lives just the way we want it to be. Suddenly I felt hands covering my eyes I turned around and saw Romeo toying with me.

"Romeo!" I smiled. He gave me a kiss on the edge of my forehead and sat down next to me. "So this is the place? The place where you and your mother would spend time at?" he said as he sat down next to me. "Yeah it's beautiful isn't it? I come here as much as I can so i can be reminded that there's still beauty in the world and this is one of my favorite memories of my mother." I wish I was wearing my white dress right now instead of my uniform. "I wish me and Julia had something like this I didn't know why i wasted time on that girl." I was curious about this Julia. I knew Romeo was a lady's man but wasn't very successful with the ladies but he had another girl before me?

"Julia?" I asked. "Don't worry she's not worth our time especially mine. Before I met you I met Julia before she was everything I dreamed about beautiful and nice but when her family started to rise above society and became one of the richest families of New York she dumped me and left me to suffer in shame and misery. She even ridiculed me for loving her when in fact she fell in love with me and I returned that love I was so stupid to do that but I was a little young back then I didn't know any better this is why I'm a little nervous about starting a relationship with you. I'm scared that you're gonna leave me."

He has a good reason to be afraid. If I went through something like that I would be afraid to love someone but the difference with me is that I never fell in love before. This is my first time falling in love. I turned Romeo's face towards me and I slowly kissed him on the lips. I wanted to feel the lingering feeling of the kiss on me. "Romeo you will never have to be afraid with me. I'm not like any of those girls. I'm lucky to be with a boy like you. You're the only one that wasn't afraid of me." I kissed him again and I could feel him stroking the back of my head lightly grasping onto my hair. "I promise. I promise on my life." I was gonna swear by the moon but like Juliet said the moon is ever changing and for fer that their love might change. I promised on my life to make it more meaningful.

Up until that moment Romeo looked up to me. He looked up to me as you would with a mother. But our relationship is different. This time he'll give love and he won't be afraid of returning that love back. But what makes it more complicated that I'm a Delancey and he's a newsie some time sooner I'm gonna have to confront my brothers about it and the ebst way to do it is to first confront them and if they still don't understand me then I have no choice but to move out because what's the point of staying with my brothers if they don't care to treat me like their own sister.

But the wretched day came when I had to meet Everett. My brothers got me a very ugly dress that they're forcing me to wear. "I'm meeting a boy not going to a bar." This is the kind of dress that saloon girls would wear in the wild west to entertain the cowboys. "It's a special moment for you and besides Morris and I had to go through so much trouble in getting you this dress." I doubt that. I bet they got this dress from one of their drunk episodes. I don't even want to know how they got it but I'm not gonna wear it. It's a red dress that high on the front stopping at my knees and the back is low almost touching the ground. I looked at the necklace I was wearing. I was gonna do it. I was gonna bring up mother.

"Mother would be very ashamed of you if she saw you making me do this or maybe she's ashamed of you now." Oscar slapped across my face and I covered up the burning pain that was forming on my right cheek. He also grabbed me and made me face him. "You will not bring up mother on this occasion or ever again. She abandoned us and she doesn't love us. She doesn't love you just remember that." He said shaking me. "Now put on the dress and stop complaining I don't want you embarrassing yourself in front of your future husband." I had no choice but to put the dress on. I started crying when I put the dress on. I felt so not like myself. There's no words I can put on myself if I did then it would be to painful for me to bear.

I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to take the necklace off. Mother doesn't deserve to see myself in this. I slowly walked down the stairs waiting to hear my brother's reactions. "You look perfect but except one little detail." I tensed up when Morris took out his knife. I could feel it going into my hair and I heard one swift snapping motion. All of my red locks fell to my shoulders. The only things that fell was my hair tie. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt all of my hair intact.

"You think I cut your hair. Please I wouldn't go that low and besides it wouldn't make you pretty anymore." I hated how Morris did things to scare me and he would take pleasure out of it. "Now get ready he should be here in a couple minutes." said Oscar as he made me straighten my shoulders and stand upright. There was a knock on the door and I felt nervous. I don't even know who this Everett guy is. I don't even know what he looks like. When Oscar opened the door I saw a tall, buff man with dirty blonde hair all slicked back when he took off his hat.

I took a big gulp and told to myself here goes nothing. "Everett here is our little sister that we told you about. Scarlet this is Everett." Just from taking one look at this boy I can say he's just like my brothers. And knowing that he met my brothers in a bar I can also say he's gonna do me no good except cause me abuse and harm in my life. "You're more beautiful in person." He roughly grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss. "Now when I heard you guys had a beautiful sister I didn't really think you had this beautiful of a sister. She make the stars shine less bright." Everett just went behind me and sniffed the back of my head while stroking my hair. Oh how I prayed Romeo was with me right now.

"Love is one intoxicating potion." I was gonna leave until my brothers forced me to stay as they interrupted me. "She is one gem I mean she was the treasure of the family." That was one thing that Oscar got right. I was the treasure of the family but that was before my life fell apart. I started to get really really scared when Oscar and Morris left the living room to give me and Everett some privacy. "Please why don't you sit." So polite of him and I don't mean that in a nice way. Just as I was about to sit Everett grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He grabbed both of my legs and threw it across his lap. I can't believe he's making me sit on him. This is starting to add up to my list of worst days ever.

Everett started to feel my legs while asking me questions. "Is this really necessary?" I asked. "Of course it is. This is the only way for us to bond and connect with each other if we're to be husband and wife." Great this guy's already prepared to start a life with me. "So what are your interests? What do you do to spend time in your days?" he asked. "Well all I just do is clean around the house and just cook meals for my brothers and uncle. And I also work at the deli even though the money I make goes towards my brothers. But that's just all." I said. I'm starting to get really nervous as he's going lower down on my legs.

"I love a hard working woman." He gave me a slap on my right leg and I slapped his hand away from my legs. "I also love them fiery too. We are gonna be a perfect couple together and just imagine us when we raise our children." I couldn't take it anymore. "I want nothing from you Everett!" I yelled as I got away from him. "You're just scared. Scared to embrace your own future but don't worry it's ok I can feel your stress just know fear is just a weakness." he said as he got closer to me. "This has nothing to do with me or with fear. I barely even know you and you barely even know me. All you know is causing violence and pain and I pray that someday men like you and my brothers would just go away and never come back!" I stomped off to my room and slammed the door on my way there.

I locked the door and just slumped on the bed screaming into the pillow. I could hear my brothers trying to reason with Everett and Everett calling me a stubborn little brat. I ignored my brothers as they pounded on my door. I am gonna be in so much trouble tomorrow but strangely I don't care. I felt a change in me when I stood up against Oscar and Everett I would never have done that before. Maybe this is what love does to me. Love gave me the courage to find my strength. I started to fall asleep in the skimpy dress until I heard light knocks on my window. I woke up and saw small pebbles being thrown at my window. I was ready to yell at Everett thinking that he came back probably to try to make it up with me.

"Go away…" I stopped and looked down to see Romeo. "Wow I come to see you and this is what I get what love." he jokingly said. "What are you doing here? You can't be here." I said. Now this is starting to become Romeo and Juliet. "I had to see you besides I kept talking about you too much around the boys so they begged me to get out and see you." he said. "That's so sweet. But you can't be around here any longer." It's driving me crazy talking with my voice lowered down and apparently it was driving Romeo crazy as he decided to climb to my balcony.

"I'm coming up." I tried to get him to stop but it was too late he was already up on my balcony. "I told you not to come up." I said. "I wanted to see your face up close and to kiss your beautiful lips again." He started to give me light kisses and I could feel his hands tangled up in my hair but before this kiss could get intense he stopped and looked at my dress. "Wow you know you didn't have to dress up for me for the special occasion." I lightly hit him on the shoulder and giggled. "It's a long story but this is the kind of fashion that my brothers like to see me in and speaking of which my brothers will kill you if they find out you're here." I said.

"Let them for all I know if I do die then I died for love." he said. "Well you got competition my brothers are making me marry some guy I don't know well they know them and I just met him but the only thing he makes me feel is utter disgust. I can't believe they're doing this to me again." I said. "Everything's gonna be ok. I have an idea why don't we run away. We run away from New York and we get married and have children that all share the same beauty as you and after that we're free to do what we wish to do." said Romeo as He started to hold both of my hands.

"But then we would have to fear my brothers coming after me." We just did nothing except stare into each other's eyes and despite the fact that my outfit isn't appropriate for the occasion right now I don't care this is our moment and I just wondered to myself how can I make this moment last forever. "I should get going I don't want to cause trouble for you." He gave me a quick kiss and with a tip of his hat he was off. I'm thinking to myself what am I getting myself into. I'm starting to get sucked into the world of Romeo and Juliet even I just had a balcony meeting like Romeo and Juliet.

I looked at the picture of Romeo and Juliet on the balcony and saw that this was me right now. I am the Juliet Capulet of this society and I have finally found my Romeo Montague.

" _How does a moment last forever_

 _How can a story never die_

 _It is love we must hold onto_

 _Never easy but we try_

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_

 _Somehow our time and place stand still_

 _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on."_

I stared at my mother's necklace and taking off the dress and getting into my nightgown I felt comfortable putting on the necklace. As I lie in bed I think of the concept of love. I figure out there's all different types of love. The love my parents gave me and the love that Romeo gives me and not to forget the love that Josephine and all my newsie friends give me.

" _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_

 _Maybe some memories not so sweet_

 _But we have to know some bad times_

 _Or our lives are incomplete_

 _Then when the shadows overtake us_

 _Just when we feel all hope is gone_

 _We'll hear our song and know once more_

 _Our love lives on."_

Thinking of love made me think of my parents all over again. I've been thinking it wouldn't hurt to find out what happened to them. They only abandoned us and they just disappeared right after that. There's no firm confirmation that they're dead. They could still be alive thinking about us and missing us like how I miss them. Just thinking about my parents made me think about how I would find out what happened to them. I'm not scared to do it. I just disobeyed all of my brother's rules and started venturing into dangerous love.

" _How does a moment last forever_

 _How does our happiness endure_

 _Through the darkest of our troubles_

 _Love is beauty, love is pure_

 _Love pays no mind to desolation_

 _It flows like a river through the soul_

 _Protects, persists, and perseveres_

 _And makes us whole_

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years and gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

 _How does a moment last forever:_

 _When our song lives on"_

I think I figured it out love and trying to find my parents and making it work with Romeo. I know this will work. I won't let it fail.

 ***Song used: How Does A Moment Last Forever: Celine Dion**

 **Song used in Ch. 5: Emma Watson's part in Days in the Sun from the live action Beauty and the Beast**


	8. Chapter 7

Today was different because I didn't make breakfast for my brothers and I snuck out the house by jumping off my balcony to get to work. I wasn't gonna risk being late for work just because my brothers wanted to give me a beating for my attitude problem last night. What was more surprising to me is that Josephine found out what happened yesterday. "How was your date yesterday?" she asked. I almost dropped my plates and looked at her shocked. "How did you know?" I asked. "You and your brothers make your situations incredibly loud besides the newsies talk and I could've gotten Romeo to clue me in and did your brothers really make you wear a skimpy dress." she said trying to tease me.

"I don't want to go into details." I really didn't want to talk about last night what I really wanted to talk about was trying to find my parents. "I need to to talk to you about something and I know this may seem like a weird request but I need to find information on what happened after my parents abandoned me. I feel like there's more than to what my parents did. I feel like there's a reason and I don't know anyone who's known them. But you… You've been here longer than I have maybe you can ask your grandmother and see if she knows anyone that might've known them?" I asked.

"Listen that was the past and by now your parents could be dead. I'm not saying that's true but working on a case this old would be too impossible to solve but since you're really in a rut with your brothers and being forcefully engaged to this Everett guy then I suppose I can lend you a hand." I hugged Josephine so much and thanked her so many times I knew I could depend on her. But I'm afraid I would learn that I can't trust anyone even the person you're closest to.

 _Josephine's POV:_

I didn't want to do this. But I have to do this. They told me they would leave my life alone and grant me my wish if I did as I was told. "And once this is over you'll leave Scarlet alone and let her be with her life?" I asked. "Of course. We know you and our sister are close together we would never do anything to hurt her after all we are under contract." I can't believe I still made a deal with the Delanceys. They came up to me and gave me something I would never resist. A way off of New York and way to go to California. I miss my family so much. Ever since they sent me off to New York so I can live a better life I've done nothing except wallow in my sorrow and miss my family.

But for me to do that I had to become the Delancey's personal spy. "So what's happening now?" asked Oscar. "Aside from Scarlet falling in love with Romeo she's also having plans to find out the truth of her parents." Oscar banged his fist on the table and started complaining about Scarlet's disobedience. "That girl doesn't know when to give in and take orders from her superiors." I leaned over trying to make eye contact with Oscar. "You know you promised to not harm her and it seems like you're just gonna do something terrible to her." I nervously said.

"It's alright I'll just pretend nothing's happened." I don't believe him I swear once I leave she's gonna give Scarlet Hell but what can I expect he's a Delancey and you can never trust a Delancey but I need to trust them now because they're my only passage off of New York. "And about Everett. Scarlet's told me a few things about him during work. She expresses deep hatred for the man and she really wishes that you would just leave her be with her life and I'm beginning to think she's right. You've seen she's much happier when she's with Romeo as you've been told and she's changed a great lot since the last time I saw her before she met Romeo." Oscar shushed me and put his finger to my lips.

"Josephine." he said slowly. "You care about Scarlet right? You want her to listen and to know what's good for her right?" he asked. "Yes." I care more about Scarlet. She had no friends and she was feared by all the kids and it's not her fault that she got such a bad reputation. "Then just do as you're told and if you ever talk back to me then you can forget about your family and just live with your suffering now get out and make sure Scarlet falls in love with Everett or else we would have to go the hard way."

I did all I can to try to stop them but it was no use. All I can do is take orders from Oscar and just live with my mistake even if it means betraying my best friend. But if I'm gonna stab her back then I better do something to make it up to her if she finds out and gets mad at me. She did say she wanted to find her parents and I know the one person that knew her parents more than anyone else. All I can say inside my head is:

" _I'm sorry Scarlet."_

 _Scarlet's POV:_

Romeo and I kissed in a nearby alley where we know we wouldn't be found out. We crouched behind a couples of crates and I felt his hands untie my hair and I felt my soft red locks fall down to my shoulders. "You're mine." he said between kisses. "I'm yours." I said as we smiled to each other. "I know this seems like a weird request but can I sleep over at the lodging house with you? I had a bad day yesterday and I really don't want my brothers to unleash their rage on me." I've grown smarter also on my journey as well.

"Of course besides the boys have been wondering when they'll see your face again." As we were about to walk to the lodging house I quickly ducked back bringing Romeo with me. I saw Everett walk past the alley and my fear started to quicken and intensify when I heard footsteps coming towards us. I just hope he turns around. I prayed so hard that he would just leave. My prayers were answered. "Why were we hiding?" said Romeo. "That was Everett the boy that my brothers are forcing me to marry but there's nothing I like about him. He's rude, selfish, and perverted. All he could think of is… Well you don't want to know."

I know I shouldn't be here in the lodging house but I know I want to be with people that will love me and respect me for who I am. It's strange when I'm with the newsies I feel loved and I feel like I'm part of a family but when I'm with my brothers all I feel like is nothing more than a maid. "Imagine if I lived here. What would life be if I moved in here? I asked. "It would be heaven. You wouldn't have to keep our love a secret and I would be here for you if you're in trouble. We could get married and raise our children here and all would be alright." When romeo talks about having children with me I like it because I know he'll do the things right for us and the things to protect all of us and I know he has a huge heart to spread love within our family and outside our family. The night was wild when all the newsies crowded around me and Race. They never seen a more intense game of cards before but thankfully my father taught me all the tricks.

It's even been the first time that Race lost and to a girl. All the newsies congratulated me and cheered with me even Race gave me some recognition. Romeo took us to our private little spot and locked the door. I was anticipating this and I was ok with this because we turt each other and no matter what happens we'll still love each other and nothing will change. We just sat there on the makeshift little bed staring at each other and laughing at the awkward silence. "If you don't want to do this I understand but just to be clear with my past love we attempted to do this and she ran out on me with tears. I guess she just wasn't ready but I wasn't one to force it on her but she just kept making attempts even though I knew she really wasn't ok with it."

I grabbed Romeo's hand and placed it on my heart. "This is all of me and I'm all yours. I've been waiting for you to come in my life and there's just no words to describe how grateful I am about how you changed my life." I said. He grabbed my hand placed it on his heart too. "My love." he said. "My love." Our lips collapsed together and we were connected. I untied my apron and I could feel Romeo unbutton my dress and he slowly took it off revealing my slip underneath. He unbuttoned his shirt and vest until he was shirtless. As he put his hand on my cheek we collapsed on the bed with him on top of me just kissing and caressing each other.

I held his head steady as he started to kiss my neck. I could feel his soft lips go upward my neck and come back to my lips. He whispered my name several times in between kisses. I swear my brothers may be beyond mad right now but I don't care this is love and we just slept the night away with my head on his beating heart. We held our hands while we slept so we could make sure we didn't leave each other. This is love and i knew with just a kiss we could be flown away to a brave new world.

 ***Listen to Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum when Romeo and Scarlet are alone in the lodging house.**


	9. Chapter 8

We woke up to the sun shining on the window and the birds chirping. I am really going down the path of Romeo and Juliet. So far so good. Lets just hope it doesn't come too drastic such as take our life at the end. "We don't need to leave. We can just stay here forever and not worry about a thing." said Romeo as he was waking up. "Don't you have to go to work and I have to get back home to my brothers and face their wrath just thank god this is on my day off." I said as I was putting my dress back on.

"Well that can wait all I just want to do is spend the whole entire day with you." Romeo tried to coerce me into getting back into the bed. "I have to face my brothers soon and I rather get it over with quickly." I said. Romeo wouldn't leave me alone even after dropping me off at my house. "I should go inside there with you." he said. "You know you can't. If my brothers see you with me then they'll go crazy. They're gonna soak you and I can't be held responsible for you being hurt. I just can't take the guilt that someone's hurt because of me." I said as I put my hand on his cheek. I slowly walked to my house and I wasn't even greeted with the most warmest welcome.

Suddenly Everett just rampaged on me I wonder why he's in the house in the first place. "So you would love a worthless newsie instead of me. A man that will give you everything you want." I pushed him away from me and started walking away. "What are you talking about? You must be more crazy than I thought you were." I said walking up the stairs to my room. "Hey wait a minute I'm not done with you. Your brothers told me to watch you for the entire day while they're out and I do know what you're talking about." He showed me the ribbon that was in my hair. I must've accidently left that in the alley when Romeo and I had our private moment. Everett must've saw everything.

"So what if I have fallen in love with a newsie. It doesn't matter how much he makes all that matters is the love he has inside of him and from what I can see he has a lot of it. He's everything I've wished for. Unlike you right now I'm just ashamed of being with you right now. I was right about you. Men like you don't even deserve a chance at love." Everett struck me in the face and I came down on the floor hard. Harder than how my brothers usually hit me. I felt my left corner of my lip and felt blood. "I am your master." Now he's suddenly my master I really don't know where he's going with this but I really don't want to know. He just kept repeating that he was my master while banging me to the ground. I managed to squirm away and run out. I felt him grab my hair and I lost balance and fell down the stairs.

I tried to get away until Everett grabbed me and tried to rip my dress off. "You have no right to touch me!" I said pushing him away. "The truth is Scarlet you have no right to object." He forcefully threw me over his shoulder and threw me down on the couch. "You will listen to me. You will obey me or everything you love will be gone! You see I have everything I want except for you. I have had enough of your attitude and your stubbornness! I have waited too long for you! I am your master!" He forced himself on top of me and I was fighting or more like squirming to get away from him. I kept saying no but he still kept trying. "I am your husband!" He got lower and lower down to my legs. I could feel his strong grip on them. That's gonna leave marks later on.

"And you will be my wife!" And just out of nowhere Romeo stormed in the house and saved me. He took Everett off me and stood right in front of me. "The very least if a woman says no she means no!" I can't have Romeo here in the house he could get hurt and I'm not sure what Everett will do to him. "Move over pipsqueak. This has nothing to do with you." As Everett tried to make a move on me Romeo just kept getting in the way. "You don't know what you're getting into." said Everett. "I do know what I'm getting myself into and I rather die keeping the woman I love safe then let you have a go on her." I begged Romeo to stop and to just go home but he kept shushing me.

"Alright you asked for it." Everett swung a punch at romeo and he came down on the ground just in one swipe. I yelped and jumped and I screamed and cried as I begged Everett to stop. I tried to pull him away from Romeo until I announced something I thought I would never say. "I'll sleep with you!" I covered my mouth in shock as Everett stopped the beating and looked at me with a shocked expression. "You said what?" he said. "I said I'll sleep with you." I flinched again as Everett dropped Romeo roughly on the floor. "This is trick. This is only a ruse so you can get me to stop." Everett charged at me and I was pinned to the wall.

"No! I mean it!" I wanted to protect Romeo so badly but for me to do that I have to go to some certain extents and this is the time to go. "Prove it." I closed my eyes and got down kneeling on my knees with my head down. "Please." I just hope my act of submission will get him to stop. "So touching but I'm afraid you're gonna have to do good enough. I'm not convinced." As Everett was about to head back to Romeo I got up and quickly grabbed him and gave him a big, long kiss.

He looked really convinced and he was. "Man can you kiss! I think I unlocked something in you. It's your lucky day newsie you get to go home." I somehow convinced Everett to let me have a few words with him before I escort him out. Romeo flinched when he reacted to my gentle touch on his cheek. I bent down towards his ear. "I'm so sorry Romeo. Just know I love you. Only you but this my only way to protect you." I just hope he understands. While I escorted him out before I shut the door he grabbed my arm. "Just know you are my life and I will fight to keep you safe no matter what it takes." We both exchanged warm smiles and when I closed the door and faced back that was when my torture started. "What a sensible choice to make." Everett's fingers skimmed the right side of my face and I flinched even to his slightest touch. "Now you will know what true love feels like." He flung me up his shoulders again and I really don't want to go into details but all I can say is that it was horrific and anything but pleasant and lovely.


	10. Chapter 9

I couldn't sleep. It wasn't comforting. Everett's arms tightly wound around my body. I waited for my chance for him to loosen up when he was more deeply in sleep. I snuck out of his arms and put on my nightgown and went downstairs. I just sat on the couch and cried to myself. Is this how Everett wants to see me as? Does he want to see me as weak and obedient? I knew he was terrible guy but I didn't know he would take it to this level. I feel like since Everett now knows about my secret my brothers will probably know. I'm going a more complicated and twisted path.

It's a good thing I hid my mother's bible inside the couch. There's no one to help me but there is one person. God. If I can find help and faith in God then He can come. He can come to save me from this torture. "I know I'm just talking to open air but if you can hear me." I looked up in the air with my eyes full of hope. "If you can hear me and see what's going on down here. It's not what you think. It's not like how you wanted it to be. There's tons of terror and bad things going on. Children being taken away from their mothers and innocents being beaten and killed and for no reason at all. But if you can please look into my eyes and see the horror I've faced maybe you would get a clear understanding. But there's this boy I love but my brothers probably already found out and I know they're going to do everything it takes to separate me from the boy I really love. They're forcing me to marry another boy in which I have no idea who he is and in which I really despise. I've done all I can and I can try more but I'm gonna need a bit more help."

As soon as I put my bible back in the couch I got back up to my room before Everett woke up and found out that I was gone.

 _Josephine's POV:_

As soon as I was told that the Delanceys had Everett take care of Scarlet I quickly came to realize that I made a humongous mistake. They promised me that they wouldn't hurt Scarlet and they kept that up but that doesn't mean they hire someone to give Scarlet all the pain. "We had an agreement!" I yelled. "And our end of the deal has been kept like we've always had." said Oscar. "Just because you're forcing her to marry some guy she really doesn't know and like and getting him to watch over her and letting him beat her up doesn't mean you're the one's doing it."

"Can't we just get rid of this girl I really want to soak someone right now." I've been getting on Morris's nerve ever since I've met him and it's always been Oscar calming him down. "Do you want to be with the rest of your family or not?" he asked. "More than anything. I came here to New York hoping to find work to support my family but I feel like I'll be supporting them more if I'm back home." I cowered my head and fell to silence as I let Oscar yell at me. I deserve it anyway for what I'm doing. I still can't believe I'm betraying Scarlet. She's never done anything to me but I guess human nature and greed got the best of me.

"And besides we already have your ticket to California already. You'll be back home in Los Angeles in no time." I know it's bad of me to feel happy but finally all of my spying work has paid off. I feel like going away now seems like a good option I know for a fact once I tell Scarlet the truth she won't look at me as a friend anymore and I don't blame her for that for all the hurt I caused her and if I go away then I won't cause her anymore pain. But I'm not finished yet I still have to find out what happened to Scarlet's parents. My grandmother's still finding out from her records. She just have to find out soon before I leave.

"We appreciate your services and we'll make sure Scarlet is taken under our personal care." As I took the ticket I ran to my grandmother's I just kept telling myself and hoping that by the time I got to the house she would have the answers and I could leave New York with one mission completed in my mind. But when I got there I got the most grave news ever. "They died?" My grandmother got the answers after going through so much trouble and all this to find out that they're dead. "I'm afraid so. You see her father was accused of cheating in a game of cards and so he was threatened that if he didn't give up his children especially his daughter they would kill the entire family." I guess that's why Scarlet's parents abandoned her and both her brothers at young age.

My grandmother showed me the newspaper of their deaths. They were found in an apartment dead. They were killed by the men who accused Scarlet's father of cheating they were arrested quickly so they never had the chance to go after the children. This is gonna be so hard to tell scarlet but I feel like she's gonna have to read this one and face it by herself if I'm there with her I'll just make things harder for her.

 _Scarlet's POV:_

I was glad to see Everett leave the house through my window but my fear started to quicken and I started to pace around the room when I saw my brothers enter the house. "We need to have a talk." said Oscar. A talk with Oscar can only mean one thing. A soaking. But this one's different he took this calm and he didn't let Morris soak me like he always does. "How was your night with Everett?" he asked. "If you're trying soften me up it's not working. I told you this before and I'll say it again. I don't want to marry out of being told what to do. I don't want to marry out of duty. If I want to marry then I want it to be out of love and besides you may already know this but I love Romeo and he's the one I love. If you don't like it then I can just move out of the house and live on my own. I have friends."

This is the second time I stood up to my brothers. I swear I'm gaining courage the more I go into my relationship with Romeo. "I didn't want it to be this way but you leave me no choice." I'm too smart to believe in Oscar's threats. "What are you gonna do lock me in my room until I come to my senses?" I taunted. Morris came over and threw me on the floor. I was shocked at this sudden aggression but he took it too far. Morris held a knife up my throat and I could see his gleeful scary smile. "We didn't want to do this but we have to go to this limit to get you to listen. Yes we know from our little mouse that you have been falling in love with a newsie not only that did you stand up to him but you slept with him that one night you didn't come back."

I'm really scared. My brothers have done things to hurt me but they never took it this far. "The next time we hear you running off with that newsie again then." Oscar motioned his hands towards Morris. Morris started to make a tiny cut on my throat. "You wouldn't kill your own sister. You know you'll get arrested for that. You'll be caught." I said. "We can make it look like an accident besides no one in this city will believe we killed you. You're just too weak and stupid for anyone to believe that. Now do we have an agreement?" I sadly nodded my head yes and Morris slowly lifted the knife away from me but before he walked away he delivered a kick to my chest. I turned to my side panting and breathing listening to my brothers walk away laughing leaving me wounded.

As spring makes way for autumn the weather will change to warmth to brisk cold. I just hope my relationship won't turn cold with these changing seasons. Even if my life has been threatened by death I won't cower away I'll still love Romeo. I'll find a way to get away from my brothers. I always do.


	11. Chapter 10

Things started to go back to normal. My brothers making me do all the work in the house and I'm still complaining but what can I say I'm in love and when you fall in love there are some sacrifices you have to make. Sacrifices that include your freedom. I put on my mother's red scarf and walked out the house for work after serving my brothers and my uncle their breakfast. The leaves on the trees started to turn many different colors. So many red, yellows, and oranges. They look like a sunset or a fire. A fire that doesn't spread destruction or havoc but a fire that spreads peace and serenity. With this beauty I was looking for a good day with Romeo. Only problem was Romeo wasn't here at all and so was Josephine. They weren't here at all at the deli.

When I was just about to leave Race came up to me. "Race what's going on? You're not here to challenge me again are you?" Race still can't get over the fact that a girl beat him. "No I came here for Romeo. He wanted me to tell you that he still loves you and he doesn't mind the injuries as long as he's safe." I was so relieved to hear that news. Romeo and I are still going strong. "Is he ok? How bad are his injuries?" I asked. "They're not bad but we wanted him to get some rest."

With that good news in mind I thought it was the perfect time to go to my personal spot by the lake. When I got there the big tree was already starting to lose it's leaves. I sat down letting the leaves fall down on me. "I wonder if you're out there mother. I know you expect my life to be all pleasant and wonderful but it's anything like that. If you're alive or up in a better place with father I just hope somehow this message gets to you. My brothers are cruel and they're making me marry some guy I don't like. I guess they're just doing it to get rid of me but what have I done to deserve this?" Out of nowhere I felt hands covering my eyes.

I turned around and it was Romeo. I screamed and I hugged him and it felt so joyful for him to spin me around. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the lodging house." I said. "I wanted to see you but the boys insisted that I get some rest after the beating but I really wanted to see you and check up on you after what I put you up through. I snuck out after all the boys are out." I can't believe he's blaming himself for what I did yesterday. I made my own decisions and I made that heart wrenching decision. "Hey don't blame this on yourself. I made that decision and it was made to protect both of us even if it meant coming at a greater cost."

"I also got something for you. Jack drew it for us." Romeo gave me a picture of both of. Both of together. "Wow this is amazing. Thank you."

Ever since that day I vowed to keep my love a secret I also vowed something else as well. I vowed to protect my love as safely as I can. I'm not gonna let my brothers or Everett get in the way at my one and only chance at love and happiness. I'm gonna keep on fighting but soon I'll know some fights are best won when they're left alone. As the weather started to get colder so did my situation. My brothers found out that I've been still seeing Romeo and that I still slept with him on some occasions. And you can guess who told them.

It was the start of winter and that was when I was faced with the ultimate test. I was thrown around the room and beaten around. "We told you to stay away from that boy. But yet you still have a wish to die." said Oscar as Morris did all the beating. "Go ahead kill me. It'll only fuel Romeo's desire to avenge me. That way people will know you were the ones that did it." I was ready for Morris to kill me when he put that knife on my throat. But for some reason he didn't do it. Oscar told him to stop. I wondered why. "What? Aren't you gonna do it? Or are you too much of a coward to do it."

Oscar motioned Morris to let me go. "No since you're our sister we'll give you a choice. We're generous people so we'll leave your fate up to you. You can be a good little girl and marry Everett like we planned for you or you can continue seeing your little newsie but just know that if you do we'll make your life harder than even before you met him." I scoffed at that remark. How can they make my life harder if they already have made it harder.

"You don't understand your life is gonna be miserable if you decide to be with that newsie because what if suddenly he just disappeared?" I looked back at Oscar with shock. I don't like where this is going. "What are you talking about?" I asked with fear in my voice and in my eyes. "What if your little newsie were to get into an unfortunate accident." I now know what they mean. I almost fainted and I crashed into Morris and he held me up making me face Oscar. "If Morris and I have to go to that limit and speak to Romeo and do it the hard way. Your newsie could get hurt or possibly gone." said Oscar as he raised my face up with his hand.

"No you can't! I won't let you!" It's common for my brothers to threaten my life but to threaten another person's life and a person I really love and hold dear to me then that just takes it to a different world. "If you want your newsie alive then I suggest you take some time to think about it choose wisely so you can save your newsie." I sadly nodded yes and later after that incident they threw me down the basement and locked me in. Thanks to being the maid of the house I know some ways to get out. I also know there's a little window in the basement that's loose and it's big enough for me to sneak out of.

I can't make my decision in the basement. I have to walk around and take some time to myself. I really need some to myself in my private spot. But what I really wanted most was my mother. I really wished she was here right now. I longed for my mother's arms to wrap me in her warm embrace and for her to tell me everything's gonna be ok even though I know it's not. But all I have is her necklace and our private spot by the lake with the big tree. I cuddled in that big tree for hours I think but I needed to think about this.

Whatever I choose will greatly affect me and my life. If I choose to be with Everett then I have to sacrifice everything I worked for and everything I dreamed about. But if I choose to be with Romeo then he could possibly get killed… Because of me. Everything is complicated now. Why? Is it because I chose to go down the path of Romeo and Juliet? Just why? I started walking as snow started to fall from the sky again. I tried to avoid any newsie I saw on the streets I really don't want to talk anyone right now. I just needed to think of a way to save both me and Romeo.

I ignored the cold of the snow and even though I'm shivering the hurt and pain inside myself doesn't compare to the freezing cold temperature outside. Right now I just feel conflicted. I want to make things right and I try to make things right but every time I try to do so I just end with conflict and trouble every time. I just don't know what to right now. As the snow and the wind started to get crazy it was time for me to go inside and to face my brothers and to give them my decision.

I walked inside with my brothers talking to each other in the kitchen. "Where the hell have you been? You were to stay in the basement and you were to think about your decision until we got you. We've had people combing the streets looking for you." I looked at Oscar with a look of disdain. "I'm sorry I don't do as I'm told. Maybe you just wish you had a sister who would just do everything you say." I really wasn't in for it because the decision I finally made isn't gonna be the right one I'm making for myself but it's gonna be right for Romeo. This will be the decision to to keep him safe and alive.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. That's what you always are a ridiculous little girl and that's what you'll always be. Now have you made your decision?" I nodded sadly to myself almost coming to tears. "Well?" asked Oscar. "I'm… I'm… I'm gonna marry Everett. I'll tell Romeo to go away and leave me alone." Oscar and Morris grinned and smiled their evil smiles once again and Oscar started to stroke my hair as if I was a dog. "Good girl. You see I told you she come around there was no need to resort to violence. But it would've been easier if you said yes from the beginning. So the next time you'll see him you're going to tell him off?"

"Only to protect him. I don't want me to be the cause of his death. But just know one thing you can lock me up in a room forever but I will never stop hating you." I said. Morris was about to hit me and I was about to let him do it but Oscar stopped him. "Well you'll see it differently when you're living the life of upper class." I highly doubt Everett is even upper class I don't think there's any class that can distinguish men like my brothers and Everett. But I made my decision and I know what I'll have to say will be painful and unforgivable but it's the best to keep Romeo safe. But I will never stop loving Romeo. Winter really is here for the city and for my troubles.

 ***Listen to Helium by Sia when you read the part where Scarlet runs off to think about her decision in this chapter. Helps sets the mood.**


	12. Chapter 11

The snow was starting to come in while I walked to meet Romeo. I told him to meet me by Jacobi's. But I'm afraid this meeting will be our last. This is for his own good. I can't let my brothers hurt or possibly kill him. But my love will still go on for him that's the only thing my brothers can't destroy. I still can't believe I'm doing this. We've only been together for a short time. I wanted my love to last forever. Romeo came to see me all happy and cheery but how can I break this to him when he's so happy right now. I can't believe I'm never gonna see him again.

"What's going on?" I faced him slowly as I tried to wipe off a lone tear on my face. "Tell me why did you fall in love with me?" I asked. "Because you're different. You're not like any of the other girls. Definitely not like my first love." he said. "You're wrong. About everything. Or maybe I'm wrong. My brothers were right I shouldn't be with a worthless street kid like you." It broke me when I saw his surprised face. Just know everything I said I didn't mean it.

"Everyone's been looking at me weird ever since I've been with you. And I don't know what to do but my brothers told me this if for my own good." I said. "Your brothers? Who cares about your brothers? Who cares about everyone? All we need is each other. Listen to me I know what you're saying aren't your words. Your brothers put you up to this didn't they?" Romeo desperately grabbed my face and tried to kiss me. "No this wasn't their decision to make it was mine. I just went with you because I felt sorry for you. We aren't meant to be. And your first love was right to leave you… No one would ever love you." I started to walk off as the snow started to fall again.

"But I thought…"

"Yeah well you thought wrong." I started running home in tears. There I done it. I ended it with Romeo. All to keep him safe and I thought forever would be longer but I guess not and maybe I am going down the path of Romeo and Juliet except the only thing that died was our love. Romeo will never be able to forgive me and I won't be able to forgive myself. We'll never be whole again. I came back home shaking all the snow off from me.

"Ahh Scarlet what a pleasant surprise. Would you care to join us we would really like to hear about your exciting story about you ending it with that newsie." I just looked at my brothers with a cold stare and walked off to my room. I slammed the door and walked off into my little closet. I searched for something. Anything. Until I found a little dust rag on the ground. I didn't care. I screamed into it anyway. I cried myself to sleep in that closet.

After that day I started to change. I started to grow more depressed, more sad. Each day that passes without Romeo each time I long for death to come take me away. Every day I cut myself and wait for my scars on my arm to heal and then I do it again to remind me the pain I'm experiencing is the pain of losing my love and happiness go. Even Jacobi started to notice my newfound behavior.

"Scarlet come with me." He took me into back kitchen where we were alone in private. "What's going on? This is isn't like you. Before you were happy and cheery when you came to work but now you look like you don't even want to be living right now." Trust me I know. I really don't want to be alive right now. I just wish someone would take a knife and stab it through my heart. "I'm going through tough times." I quietly said. "You were in love." How did he know that? I never told him anything about my love life. "I know because that was what you and Josephine talked about all the time before she quit. Besides I can see you're going through a tough time after letting him go. I can tell by the scars on your arm."

So that's what happened to Josephine. Maybe she found a better job or something. "I understand I was in love like you and I know what it feels to experience heartbreak. Take a few days off. Take all the time you want. Just as long you feel better and figure out your problems." This is the only nice thing that Jacobi's ever done for me. As I was kindly sent home I just laid on my bed weeping and crying. I heard a light knocks on my door and presuming it to be my brothers I just told them to go away. "Scarlet it's Josephine." I opened the door and Josephine was surprised at my appearance.

"Scarlet what happened to you? What did you do to your arms? And why is it so dark in here?" she asked. "I'm depressed. I lost my one and only chance at love and happiness. I let Romeo go." Josephine was surprised at what I said. "Why? You guys were so great together. Like Romeo and Juliet." she said. "I thought so too. But I guess a miserable, stupid little girl like me doesn't even deserve to be happy. My brothers somehow found out about me with Romeo and they told me if I didn't end it they would hurt or possibly kill him and I can't risk continuing this love if it means endangering his life. He means everything to me and that means his safety took into my full consideration. Now I just feel like I made the wrong decision because I miss him and I want him back."

I started to sob and cry in front of Josephine and I didn't want her to see me cry so I sobbed into my pillow. "Actually it's all my fault that you had to end it with Romeo." I didn't know what she meant with this. How can it be her fault? "You see I struck a deal with your brothers that if I spied on your relationship then they can get me a ticket to California. I've been working so hard to try to get back home that I was being so selfish and I didn't think about what would happen to you. I told them not to hurt you but I see that they've already broke that end of the deal… I hope you can forgive me."

I stopped sobbing and wiped away my tears and just looked at her. "Forgive you? How can I forgive you if you were the reason that I ended it with Romeo? And don't give me those same old excuses. I trusted you. I trusted you with all my heart and this is what I get! Don't you see what you just did. Because of you I'm forced to marry Everett even though I really don't want to! Because of you I had to say some really terrible things to Romeo just to keep him safe! You just ruined my whole entire life and you don't even care!"

"I didn't mean it like that. I blame myself for this. I knew your brothers were jerks but I didn't know they would be this sneaky. Just look I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all I've done to you. Let's just please not end it like this before I leave. Just come here." Josephine tried to come in for a hug but I pushed her away. "No! You made me feel this sorrow and regret and you along with my brothers helped in to denying me my love and happiness. I was a fool. I was a fool to ever trust you from the start. From the minute I told you Romeo and I were in love you were just trying to somebody else… And now… And now… I just realized. I don't have anyone. I'm all alone."

I started crying again as soon as I stopped yelling at her. "But you're not alone I'm right here and I'll always be. I just want my best friend back." I can't believe she just called me her best friend. I walked away from her over to my window. "And all that you've done is lie." I said kneeling my forehead on the window pane. "Please don't do this. Don't turn away from me." Her begging and her plea for forgiveness is just so pathetic. "There's nothing you can say that'll make me forgive you." I could hear Josephine trying to stop her crying but she's failing. "Before I leave I just wanted to give you this." I grabbed whatever it was in her hand and just threw it across the room. "I don't care! So just leave me alone right now! Before I get my brothers to get you out!"

That was the last time I saw Josephine. She left for California on that day as well and after that I never cared about her. Days started to go and my wedding started to near on me. My dreaded wedding. And I thought my wedding was gonna be happy but the only thing I'll be feeling at my wedding is sorrow, pain, and gloom. I prayed to God that He'll come to help me. That He'll send whatever form of help and save me from this. But now I know there is no God to help me. There's no one that can come to help me from this dreaded life. I'll always be a Cinderella. With no one but my brothers who just take pleasure in ordering me around and abusing me and there's no fairy godmother that can come and save me. It's hopeless.


	13. Romeo's POV

_Romeo's POV:_

She just left me. She just said all those horrible things to me and left me. Was I just a pawn in her game? Was I wrong about her? No it can't be. There has to be another reason why she left me. Scarlet's too nice to say all those things I could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. She was hesitant to say all those things and she was sad. She's still has to love me. There has to be more than that. There has to. As the snow started to fall again my heart started to break again. I guess that's why winter's the most coldest season of the year.

" _I was the one who had it all_

 _I was the master of my fate_

 _I never needed anybody in my life_

 _I learned the truth too late_

 _I'll never shake away the pain_

 _I close my eyes but she's still there_

 _I let her steal into my melancholy heart_

 _It's more than I can bear_

 _Now I know she'll never leave me_

 _Even as she runs away_

 _She will still torment me_

 _Calm me, hurt me_

 _Move me, come what may_

 _Wasting in my lonely tower_

 _Waiting by an open door_

 _I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_

 _And be with me forevermore"_

I started the slow and painful walk back to the lodging house but before I did I went back to our usual spot. The lake has frozen up and the tree is bare with nothing but snow on it's branches and maybe a few dead leaves. I started thinking about the good times we had. The hugs and kisses we spent and all the stories we told to each other. This place gives me hope.

" _I rage against the trials of love_

 _I curse the fading of the night_

 _Through she's already flown so far beyond my reach_

 _She's never out of sight."_

Everywhere I look I see Scarlet then I realize she's made an imprint on my life. She's made a mark in which I can't erase. I know meeting her was never a mistake. There's just gotta be hope in this love and I bet Oscar and Morris had something to do with her ending it. It just seems like them to do it. I know they love making Scarlet miserable. But now I don't know. Should I welcome her back into my life with open arms? Or reject her? Everything is so complicated now especially when it comes to love but I know this. She'll always be with me everywhere and everyday even though I can't see her.

" _Now I know she'll never leave me_

 _Even as she fades from view_

 _She will still inspire me_

 _Be a part of everything I do_

 _Wasting in my lonely tower_

 _Waiting by an open door_

 _I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in_

 _And as the long, long nights begin_

 _I'll think of all that might have been_

 _Waiting here forevermore"_

Even Jack agrees with me there's just something weird in how Scarlet behaved today. And so I'll wait. I'll wait for her and when she comes I'm sure this whole misunderstanding will clear up. I'm sure by two days or short she'll come running through the doors of the lodging house and be with me again. I know her. I know she would never leave me unless she was forced too.

I waited and waited. I waited weeks. I waited months. I even waited when winter was over and spring was here but she never came back to me. I never even saw her at the deli anymore. That was when I started to question myself and came to realize that what she said she did meant. That maybe I was a pawn in her game. I was a fool to believe things would ever change in my life. She's right I'm a street kid and no one would ever love a guy like me. It's hopeless. She's never coming back.

 ***Song used in the chapter: Evermore from live action Beauty and the Beast. Writing this chapter almost made me cry. This was a hard chapter to write. :(**


	14. Chapter 12

As winter came to halt and spring came I felt the most sorrow. During the first week of spring I have to prepare for my wedding. Even my brothers gave me the most ugliest wedding dress. Don't get me wrong it's still white but how it's designed disgusts me. The sleeves fall down to upper sides of my arms, the dress front is too low down almost revealing my breast, and what makes it worse is that there is a huge leg slit and it's so flowy. I never imagined my wedding dress to be like this. I wanted my wedding dress to be like my mother's. But I guess that's never gonna happen.

But I don't care this is what I get for hurting Romeo. This is what pain feels like. Doing something your heart disagrees with. I've shut everything down. I've shut my feelings and my hopes and dreams. There's just nothing for me.

"You look so beautiful I bet mother would be so happy for you." Please she would be disgusted if she saw me like this but more disgusted in my brothers for making me do this and ruining my life. As three more days passed my wedding day came so quickly. There were no guests except my brothers and their friends. There was one thing I wanted to do before the wedding. What I threw across the room. What Josephine tried to give me. What was that? In envelope was a newspaper clipping.

And now I know. Now I know the truth. I was right with my parents. They are dead. I couldn't believe it at first but I know when to accept reality when it hits hard. I may be mad at Josephine right now but I'm glad that at least she kept her promise on trying to find out what happened to my parents but now I realize I really am alone. I thought I was alone when I left Romeo and Josephine but with both my parents gone there's no one else for me to love.

" _Sorrowful, Regretful_

 _All of those years that I lost_

 _Memory comes at a cost_

 _Those I trusted let me down_

 _Everything I tried to hide in my past_

 _It's too late to make it okay_

 _Right and wrong changes with time_

 _Every old lie that's told_

 _Every new truth revealed_

 _Love and loss_

 _I've known my share_

 _We were inseparable_

 _I had looked up to her"_

I never imagined I would be sad on my wedding day. I also never imagined that I would marry someone who would promise me nothing but pain and my doom. Is this what I'm gonna be doing for the rest of my life?

" _How can I trust again?_

 _What will become of us?_

 _Can she learn to forgive?_

 _And then suddenly he was gone_

 _Will she be victorious?_

 _Was all our love for not?_

 _At least you're safe_

 _How could he turn away from me?"_

Questions I ask myself. Questions on what will happen to me as a person. Will I change? Or when I see Romeo again will he change? Will he reject me after what I said to him or rather what I done to him. I bet he thinks I played with him. But what concerns me the most is how can I ever forgive myself? How can I ever love myself? I know that before I can love someone I have to love myself and that won't ever happen if I stand up for myself and that's never happened before. I'm just a coward hiding behind the shadows.

" _Sorrowful, Regretful_

 _All of those years that I lost_

 _Memory comes at a cost_

 _Those I trusted let me down_

 _Everything I tried to hide in my past_

 _It's too late to make it okay_

 _What I'd give to take it all back_

 _So I won't get hurt_

 _So that I won't hurt you_

 _Foolish pride clouded my mind_

 _I was blinded_

 _I believed all those pretty lies"_

As I put my headdress on along with the veil I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I wanted to see one last glimpse of myself. One last glimpse of the old me before I'm changed into a person I'm not. I put my hand on the cold surface of the mirror reflecting on all the memories I had throughout my life. Not just with Romeo but with my parents and Josephine. Even though my life was filled with pain and sadness I had some good memories on the way.

" _So how can I fix this?_

 _And how can we move on?_

 _I would give almost anything_

 _I wish I could be ignorant_

 _I know I messed it up_

 _But I don't deserve this_

 _I want to forget it_

 _But it doesn't work that way_

" _Sorrowful, Regretful_

 _All of those years that I lost_

 _Memory comes at a cost_

 _Those I trusted let me down_

 _Everything I tried to hide in my past_

 _It's too late to make it okay"_

As tears started to pour down on my face I started to hear voices or maybe I'm starting to go crazy. But these voices started to become more clearer. I recognize these voices. These voices are my parents. Suddenly my father just appeared out of nowhere. "You're so grown up now my little princess." I looked at him with disbelief. This can't be my father. He's dead. But I didn't care I ran to him and hugged him. "Father I don't know what to do anymore. I've run out of ideas." I cried. "None of this is your fault. I never should've done something that was gonna risk your life."

So he did cheated. I was thinking he was accused of cheating but I never really thought he would do something so terrible like this. "Why? Why did you do it? Wasn't our family enough?" I asked. "When you came to this world you were more precious to me and your mother and I wanted to give you the life you dreamed about it but I guess I didn't consider what would happen afterwards if I did." he said. "You were being selfish. Just admit it."

"I know what I did caused you great pain but you have to understand that this is also your fault too." I was shocked to hear from my father that it's my fault that I'm in this situation. "How is this also my fault?" I asked. "From the start you could've stood up for yourself but you never did. You just stayed quiet. I never imagined I would see my daughter be stripped down to nothing but a maid. You're my little princess and I can still see a princess in you but you have to let it show."

"Then what do you expect me to do? Just look I'm gonna get married today and there's nothing to stop it. There's nothing more that life can offer me." I said. Father only said one thing before he disappeared. "Be a better person." How can I be a better person? I've tried so hard to keep my dignity and pride up but it all ends up being destroyed. I just resumed crying until the one person I desperately wanted to see all my life appeared. "Your father was right. You have grown up to become a beautiful girl." My mother appeared right in front of me and I ran as fast as I can toward her and hugged her. I could feel her stroking my hair like she would always do whenever she hugs me.

"I tried. I can't go on with life anymore." I cried. "None of this is your fault. I never should've put you in a situation that would bring burden on your shoulders. If you want to go through with this marriage then I will be with you with full support." My mother was always the supportive one. Just when I was about to open the door I hesitated. I stopped. Some parts of me just kept thinking of Romeo and what my father just said. "Why are you hesitating?"

"I don't know mother." I guess this is how my life's gonna be from now on. My life is gonna be full of questions that I have yet to answer. "You're my little ball of sunshine but I can see you have questions inside your head that you have yet to answer and that's okay we all have conflicts inside our head and all we just want to do is protect the ones that we love. I know whatever you choose you will do the right thing."

"You don't understand I fell in love with a newsie and I had to end it with him by saying some really terrible and unforgivable things to him and leaving him on the streets. I did it to protect him from my brothers but that costed me the boy I love. I was a fool. I was a fool to ever think my life could change by falling in love. I was a little girl dreaming about true love's kiss. I'm so stupid." I cried. "You're not stupid. You just need to figure out who you are. You're starting to become a person I don't know. I just want my daughter back."

"How can I? It's too late don't you see. There's nothing left now. If I have to protect Romeo then I need to sacrifice my love and happiness. There's no second chance for me and there never will be." I said. "I just want you to make the decisions that will make you happy not decisions that will only make your brothers and other people happy. But just know whatever you choose I will always be with like I always have been." I wanted my mother to stay with me longer but she had to fade away like my father. They're both gone again. But both my parent's words had a great affect on me. Maybe there is hope left. Maybe there is a way to make my life better.

 ***Song used in chapter: Sorrowful, Regretful by Magpiepony in her youtube series Princess Trixie Sparkle.**


	15. Chapter 13

You can probably guess what happened to me. Out of of fear and protection for Romeo I married Everett. My mother and father left me with great words but words can't save me from the life I'm gonna face. I even started thinking how I saw my mother and father was just a dream. And on with my new life I went. I thought my life got worse when my brothers took control of my life but I was wrong. I didn't know what worse was back then now I know. When Everett entered my life my life got ten times worse. Constant berating and beatings over things I didn't do or for every tiny mistake I made or just for the fun of it. I can't even get a good night's sleep knowing the fact that my skin is exposed and that he's doing whatever he wants to my body thinking it's pleasurable.

I even started recording and counting how many times I got hit or kicked and in what body area. So far I'm up to ten kicks to the stomach, 12 punches to the face, and four times my hair has been pulled. I can't even go outside anymore. I can't go outside knowing I'm not the old me anymore I've changed and I don't like the new me. My mother and father encouraged me to be who I want to be. They wanted me reach for the stars and accomplish my goals. They wanted to see my dreams come true.

But I guess that's never gonna happen. My brothers always come to my house and try to make my life as worse as possible. They were drinking and playing cards while I was serving them. "I really like what you did to her. You finally got her to be obedient. Even we couldn't be able to do that without a good beating out of her." said Oscar. "It wasn't easy but I knew I could tame this kitty." Everett slapped my butt while making that comment. They kept making remarks on my looks and my obedience.

I don't even have a job I have to depend on the money that Everett brings which all comes from gambling I want to get my old job back but I don't want to do it in this condition. There's no way for me. I have no way out. I've lost everything. I've lost my life, my friends, I've even lost the boy I love so much. I lost my one and only chance for true love. I was so out of hope I even did the unthinkable. I decided to end my life.

If my life is gonna be like Romeo and Juliet then let it end like Romeo and Juliet. It seems like this Juliet will have to die alone with no loved ones around. At least I get to be with my parents in heaven. The afterlife seems like a better option for me than the life I'm living now. While Everett was out during the night I took out some painkillers that I snuck in our room and started overdosing. It didn't take long for the drugs to take in effect. I slowly started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Blackness started to surround my vision. I couldn't control my balance. I tried going back to the bed so I can resume dying from there but I didn't make it. I dropped to the floor and and curled up.

I was panting and sweating. Flashbacks of my life. Moments of my life that were good. As my life faded into darkness I thought of all the things that would've happened if I just stood up for myself from the beginning. When I opened my eyes I was in a different world. It was filled with light and warmth was engulfing it giving me a comfortable feeling. I saw my mother. "Mother!" I thought when I saw her before my wedding I was thrilled but I'm more thrilled to see her now. I cried in her embrace as I felt her hands stroke me.

"I'm sorry but I can't live this life anymore. I tried. But I can't be what you want me to be." I cried. "It's not your fault. You made your decision to protect the one you love." she said putting her hand on my cheek. "Am I dead?" I asked. "I'm afraid not. You're only passed out." I was so bummed out to hear that I'm only passed out. I really thought I was dead. "Why are you trying to kill yourself?" she asked. "Don't you get it. I made my decision and this is what I get but this is not what I deserve. I don't deserve to be abused and bossed around my whole entire life. I have nothing. I have no friends, no love, I even have no family."

"Listen to me. I know a girl. I know a girl whose heart was as pure and bright as a star. I know a girl who has enough love to share to the world. I also know a girl who fell in love but was too afraid to stand up for herself and decided to lose her one chance at love and freedom. I told you I will be supportive if you go through with this marriage but I will not be supportive if you make the decisions that will foolishly cost you your life. You have a special spark in you and I don't want that to go away."

My mother latched onto an idea. She said I have a spark in me. But throughout my life I've experienced this spark every time I'm with the newsies or when I just feel happy. And I thought there was something outside calling me and then it hit me. The spark wasn't something i had to search outside it was with me all along and I was just too foolish and blinded by regret and pain to see it. The spark was inside me all along. It keeps calling me to make something of my life and even though I may have had a terrible life after my parents left me it didn't stop me from trying to better somebody else's.

"Mother you're right! I do have a spark! I thought all along I had to keep searching for it outside as it kept calling me but now I know it's inside of me! I've had it all along! When I fell in love with Romeo and when he showed me his world I felt it when I experienced that hope within the newsies. It made me feel that even though they may not have much they still go on just from being with each other and hope's what binds them together. Hope's what binds everyone together." I could feel my glow and happiness come back to me again.

I know I'll have to wake up and face Everett and my brothers but this time I'm ready to face them. I won't let them take control of my life. I won't be afraid of them any longer. "Mother. You and father have been with me all along. You've guided me to the path I should've took and when I was lost you reguided me back to that path again. I know once I take this path I may never see you again but I know one thing. I'll always keep you and father in my heart where I can be reminded of your love and to know that there's at least two people in my life that wants me to keep persevering for my dreams."

The last thing I remembered was being in my mother's embrace one last time before I woke up again to the real world. I was lucky that I was only out for a couple of minutes. Like maybe twenty minutes but that doesn't matter. What matters is I have to get out of here before Everett comes back. I packed as much food and clothing as I can along with the white dress that I made and any of my past memories. I opened up the tiny box to reveal my mother's necklace once again. As I put it on feeling a newfound confidence I headed out the door and out to my new life.

As I ran I thought of this in my head:

" _My name is Scarlet Delancey. I am from Manhattan, New York. I will prepare for this journey. Venture out into the unknown and restore love, peace, and balance to my life. I will never turn my back on those who heed my name. I will stand and fight the battle that rages on inside of me to not only bring happiness for me but for all my friends that really need it."_


	16. Chapter 14

I knew a place somewhere where Everett or my brothers will never find me and that was my special spot. My mother only brought me here to our special spot with the big tree. It'll have to do until I can find courage to go to the lodging house. Now that I'm finally out I need to think about what to say to Romeo. I said some really terrible things to him and if I was with him then I wouldn't forgive myself. The whole point of me getting out my old life and into the life I dreamed about is to forgive myself. How can I be at peace if I can't forgive myself.

These past few days I've been on the run. I've basically been sleeping in alleys and avoiding my brothers and Everett when I see them. They just don't know when to give up don't they. It was just my lucky day when I bumped into Crutchie. I told him everything. What I did to Romeo and why I had to do it.

"So all this time you told him to leave you alone just to protect him." he said. "I know it sounds weird but you have to understand my brothers would've done anything to make my life miserable and that includes killing Romeo. I can't stand the fact that someone I love had to pay the price for my mistakes. I just can't."

I'm also lucky that Crutchie's one of the understanding people. "I understand I mean I know how it feels to be soaked by the Delanceys but being their sister that just makes your life ten times worse." he said. "Try a thousand times worse. You do not want to be in my shoes right now. I just can't even." I said almost breaking into tears. "Now now there's no need to cry. Come with me to Jacobi's and we'll talk it out there." This may feel weird but I'm glad that I'm back at Jacobi's right now. This place now gives me a sense of comfort.

"So what's going on in your life right now?" asked Crutchie. "Well I got married and-" Crutchie instantly freaked out and I had to reach over and cover his mouth until he calmed down. "You got married?" he said in a hushed tone. "It wasn't my choice and remember when I told you that if I continued to stay with Romeo then he would be the one to pay for it. Well my brothers gave me a second option. They told me if I did what they told me to and if I married Everett then Romeo would be safe."

"Wow so… You're not… I mean I'm not trying to be rude but… Are you…" I saved Crutchie the pain of saying it. "Don't worry i'm not pregnant. Thank God I'm not I rather not raise my child with a husband like Everett. I'm not gonna go into details about our relationship but the only thing I can say is that I got a ton of bruises and black eyes from the beatings I got from him and I thought when my brothers would beat me up it was bad." I didn't want to talk about it anymore so I tried to switch the subject.

"So how's… How's Romeo? Is he?" I asked nervously. "He's getting by when he first came to us with news that you left him we tried to talk to him saying there must be a reason since you're Oscar and Morris's sister and all. Jack tried to get him out of his gloom but he's getting by. Like when he first came to us with that news he just wasn't himself anymore. You know. It was like all the last bit of light and happiness just drained right out of him."

I started breaking out into quiet tears when Crutchie told me that. I can't believe I did this. Because of me Romeo's depressed. I don't think I can ever face him. I think the best thing for me is to get out of New York and start my new life in another place. But Crutchie always being his cheerful and supporting self cheered me up. "Hey don't blame it on yourself. At least it wasn't because you really want to see him get hurt. You did it for a reason and you did it to protect him. I never knew a Delancey would do that. You're different. Way different from your brothers. You're smart, pretty, and kind and I guess you're brothers are jealous of you for that. But what I'm saying is if you let things like that affect you and let your brothers control you then you've become weak, ugly, and stupid and I know that's not you."

Wow I never knew Crutchie was so great with girl talk. I never knew he was so great with advice like this anyway. "Thanks Crutchie you know you're a really great friend." So one good thing happened today I finally got a new friend to replace Josephine. Today's been a happy day I finally got Crutchie to spread the news to the rest of the newsies. Tell them about what I did and why I did it. But I told him to let me talk to Romeo about it because this is something I need to handle on my own. Then my happiness ended. I was on my way to my special spot until i could feel I was in the presence of someone else.

I heard footsteps behind me and every time I turned around there was no one. I could feel someone lurking in the dark, I also feel at one point someone's going to jump out and attack me. I started to quicken my steps and soon I found myself running. Whoever was chasing me I couldn't just lead them to my special spot. I just ran in a random alley and threw my stuff inside a little corner and covered it up so I wouldn't get robbed. When I turned around someone grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the brick wall.

I could feel heavy breaths on my face and when I got a closer look on the person it turned out it was my brother Oscar. Morris and Everett walked into the alley with menacing glares. I could almost make out the shiny glint of a knife. "I told you to behave. I told you to listen." Every time that Oscar spoke he kept shaking me, kept tightening his grip. "You're just a stupid little girl." He threw me on the ground gasping for breath. Oscar wasn't finished with me just yet he delivered a powerful kick to my stomach and I was out of breath grasping my stomach.

"How much damage I can inflict on you. The choices are endless. I could start with your lips so your little newsie won't have use for them anymore or I can start with your neck and finish you off right here. I doubt no one will pay any attention to your death when it reaches the news." I had it. Oscar and Morris has been torturing me ever since mother and father left us and for no reason at all. I want answers now. When Morris was about to come near me with that knife I leaped off the ground and charged Oscar. It was my mistake to do that. Oscar grabbed me and threw me right by Everett.

The boys took their turns beating me, throwing me around the ground. "Enough! I've had enough of this. You've been torturing me all my life ever since mother and father left us. Why? Just why? Why do you hate me so much?" I said.

"You don't understand do you. You've never understood us. Before you were born our life was perfect until you came along and ruined our lives." said Oscar. I was shocked. How did I ruin their lives? "Just look please I didn't do anything to ruin your lives. We can start over I forgive you guys for all these years just please no more hatred. Mother and father gave us all they could." I said trying to calm them down.

"They gave us a sister! A sister that ruined our lives." said Oscar. "Oscar, Morris it's not too late to start over." I said. "Just remember if you don't fight back I'll kill you all by myself or maybe we'll have Everett kill your little newsie you love so much and make you watch and then kill you afterwards." That comment fueled me with rage and anger. I fought back against my brothers and when Morris lost handling of that knife and dropped it on the ground I grabbed it and held it against Oscar's throat pinning him to the ground.

I wanted to do it. I wanted to finish him off so badly but something in me tells me no. I know I'm fighting a battle but this is not how I should resolve my problems. My mother wouldn't want me to do this. "You can't do it can you. You have your chance right now to finish me off so you can end your suffering." I tried to act tough but for some reason I still can't do it. "Don't make me do it Oscar."

"You were always too weak!" I knew I couldn't kill Oscar so I let go of him and threw the knife on the ground. As I tried to walk away I could feel Everett's strong hands grab my waist and throw me back down on the ground. I could feel him climbing on top of me grabbing my hands keeping me in place.

"Like you brother said. You were always a stupid, weak, little girl. When we get back home after this you will give birth to our child and you will love me for the rest of your life." said Everett. "Never!" I yelled. When Everett leaned over to kiss me I gathered enough saliva and spit on his face which gave a hard slap across my face. I tried to fight against him but with Everett on top of me and my brothers holding me down it was impossible. I resorted to nothing but yelling and crying for help but who's to help me now. No one's around me and I'm cornered by the three people I loathe the most.

I could feel Everett trying to take off my dress but the only thing he's doing is ripping it off of me. I'm just glad I'm not wearing my white dress right now. I've been stripped of my dress and I'm left on the ground wearing nothing but my camisole. I tried to get Everett to stop taking that off as well. I thought all hope was lost until I could hear my brothers groan in pain and agony. I opened my eyes and looked up and saw someone beating up my brothers. I took my chance when Everett was unguarded and kicked him in the groin.

I was too weak to stand up so I just stayed on the ground with the last bit of strength I have. I saw Everett and my brothers run away and I was left with familiar figure. I felt like I knew this man. Of course I didn't have time to study his face. I could feel someone cover me up with an old sheet that was found in the alley. I was lifted off the ground and carried to God knows where. My vision started to blur. I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. I started slowly blacking out until I fully passed out in my saviour's arms.

 ***It may sound like Scarlet's dead but I assure you she's not. She's just passed out.**


	17. Chapter 15

I woke up in a room I know too much. I know where I am. I'm in the lodging house and I'm in the room where Romeo and I slept together. Was it him who saved me and brought me here? Was it him that heard my screams of terror. When I slowly got up groaning from the scars and bruises from last night's fight, seeing my torn up dress. Well I may have lost/won the battle if you can count me actually standing up and reasoning with my brothers for the very first time. But I did almost get killed doing that so my chances of fighting back are now down to zero. I have no one with me and I'm not strong enough to face them now. I need time for myself to recover.

I heard the doorknob jiggling and I suddenly got nervous. What if it was Romeo? I didn't want him to see me like this. I wasn't ready yet. If it was him what would I say to him. How would he react when he sees me again? To my relief it was only Jack.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "Better." When I realized it was only Jack I quickly covered myself up with the blanket. "How long was I out?" I asked. "The whole entire night and probably some of the morning. I stayed here while the boys are out." he said. "Thank you. But you didn't have to do that. You need the money." I said trying to be considerate. "No It's alright. You don't have to worry about me. It's been a long time since I saw you. How have you been doing? Crutchie told me what happened and why you broke it with Romeo. I understand." I'm lucky to have two people that understands me completely.

"I don't know. Everything's so different now. I mean before I met you, Romeo, and the rest of the newsies it just felt like my life was so dull and grey but after I met you guys, especially Romeo I can see everything more in color. And going through with that forced marriage and running away and almost dying… Well I really don't know how to explain it. I'm just trying to make something good out of my life now. Anyway how did you find me?" I said.

"You scream pretty loud. I passed by you when I was heading back home. You were so busted up. It's like your brothers never even knew about mercy. And I understand what you're going through. We all do. And we all wish that we can make it better for you... Listen why don't you stay here from now on. I heard you ran away and you're still looking for a place to live. Why don't you stay with us. The boys miss seeing you and I bet you can try to start over with Romeo. If you can tell him what you've been going through and why you had to do it then I bet he'll come back to you." This offer is much too generous I don't want to seem like I'm trouble to him. As soon as I was about to object Jack read my mind. "Don't care to say you're trouble. You're not trouble. The only thing that's trouble are your brothers. Stay with us. Please."

"Thank you. You're a really good friend." When I hugged him it almost felt like I was hugging Romeo though I wish it was Romeo. I'll find my way. I'll find my happy ending. I waited until the boys got here. I kept repeating back what I was gonna say to him. I was so nervous. I'm not sure how he's gonna react. I know what I said sent him the wrong message but it was all I had to do to protect him. He walked inside the room and the awkward silence filled the room as I stepped toward him.

"You're here. Romeo I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." I said as I tried to hug him. He pushed me away and I was shocked. Why would he push me? "Well hello Scarlett. Did you have a good life with your husband? What happened? Was he not good enough for you too?"

"Romeo I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean anything like that. I said all that stuff to protect you." I said. Tears are starting to blur my vision. He can't be doing this. This can't be even happening. "I thought you were the one. You said we were gonna be in this together but you left me in the cold after saying those horrible things to me. I guess I'm the fool for believing a Delancey." I tried to stifle back tears but they kept coming.

"I've moved on from you. I don't need you and it's evident you don't need me. I don't even think you ever loved me." he said. "No… That's not true. I do love you. With all my heart I do. Please you have to understand my situation. It was my brothers. They made me do it." I said. "Here we go again with your brothers. You know you should've just stood up to them in the first place. You said you wanted to be free of them. Then why didn't you break free? Just why?"

This was a hard question. To be honest I don't really know why I didn't break free from my brothers earlier. I didn't know the answer to that question so I just stayed silent and closed my eyes. "I thought so. You don't know the answer to that. You don't know anything." That was the last time he ever talked to me. He moved on from me and started going after other girls. He left me alone crying in my room. But I deserve it. After what I did to him I don't even deserve love. I don't even deserve to be with the newsies. I started packing as much as I can. I tried snuck into the night back into the alley where I was beat up to retrieve my stuff.

To my surprise my stuff wasn't there. This is really starting to my list of bad things that happened to me. "Looking for this." I turned around to see Jack holding my bag. "How did you know I would be here?" I said. "I knew you left your stuff here but my question is what are you doing out here and not back inside the lodging house."

"Romeo doesn't need me. I was right. I knew he would move on from me. You weren't there when I turned him away. But what I said is unforgivable. I understand if Romeo never wants forgive me. I can get he doesn't ever want to see me again. So I'll make it easy for him. I'm just gonna disappear and never come back. I don't care if I die." I said more tears starting to form.

Jack walked up to me and wiped my tears. "Don't say things like that. I understand if you had to turn him away. You're brothers are Oscar and Morris. They put you up to this. You did what was right. Instead of running away and endangering all of us you decided to protect the one you love. No Delancey would ever think about others. You're a very special girl and I can see you have light inside. I don't want to ever see you disappear. Come live with us. I'm sure as more time passes both of you will forget that this even happened and come back together. Besides you're the only one that could unlock his heart."

So that made my decision. I will stay. I'll find a way somehow. I'll find a way for Romeo and I to be together. I made my new home with the newsies and let me tell you they treat me more like family than my own brothers do. Finally I feel like I have true friends and place where I know I belong. But this isn't the end of my story. I will keep on trying until love wins.


	18. Epilogue

Days, months, and years passed since I got my heart broken. I hoped for Romeo to come back to me. I hope to start our relationship over but I'm afraid that will never happen. I've tried forgetting about him but it's so hard. He was the only person I ever loved. I tried to be strong but I just couldn't. I would always look out my window or take a peek at him during work and just watch him flirt with another girl and just think that was us before and that will never happen again. So you can say my brothers won. They destroyed another dream I had.

" _If only a touch_

 _If just for a moment_

 _Is somewhere that someone_

 _Who I can hold_

 _Is somewhere that someplace_

 _Where I can go_

 _Am I living a life that seems frozen in time_

 _Searching for warmth, but my world is cold_

 _And I'm stuck in a dream with no end it seems_

 _Can I find a way?_

 _Find a way_

 _Find a way"_

But as I think about what happened I just finally realized that all of this is also my fault too. I was too big a coward to even fight my own battles. If I just stood up to my brothers earlier on then I would still have Romeo and live the life that I dreamed about.

" _Days turn to years_

 _And it seems like a lifetime_

 _That I've tried going solo_

 _Been on my own_

 _Can I find that somewhere_

 _For this heart of stone?"_

But maybe. Just maybe. Someone will hear my story. Will listen to the struggles I had to go through and just maybe. Help me find my happy ending. I look out the window of my room and guess what I see Romeo flirting with another girl. I put my hand on the window pane. A single tear falls from my face. I start to fog up the window. I can't bear to watch this anymore. I swipe my hand away and walk away from the window.

" _Spent life concealed_

 _Too much time unseen_

 _I'm wondering why_

 _I'm stuck in between_

 _The closer I get_

 _I push love away_

 _It just causes heartache_

 _Heartache and pain_

 _I tried letting go_

 _Now I want to hold on"_

I tried to make my life better by forgetting about Romeo but it was too hard. The more I conceal the love I had the more the memories of me and Romeo come. So I tried pushing love away from my life. I mean what's the point of love. It'll only ruin your life someday. The only thing love causes is heartache and pain. But still no use. That's the only thing missing from my life. Love. There's no way to escape this. This is fight only for myself and sadly I'm losing it. One soldier can't win the battle alone. Like I said before I hope for one person to hear my story. Listen to my hidden please within and help guide me to where I need to be. Help me with my happy ending.

 ***Hint. Hint. Guess who Scarlet is foreshadowing in hopes of helping her get back with Romeo and with her happy ending.**


End file.
